


The Omega Academy

by alycat



Series: Omega 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was born with green eyes. He has always known what the unusual green of his eyes meant; he's an omega.<br/>At age five he is taken to The Omega Academy to learn all about his life as an omega. At age ten his sexual training begins, preparing him to take his alpha's knot. At age thirteen he enters the matching program, to find the alpha that is his match, the alpha that can give him all he ever dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Omega Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2 - NC-17 - Underage, toys, slight Jensen/OMC, fingering, knotting, mpreg, bareback, dirty talk, self lubrication
> 
> Written for [SPN_kinky_bang](http://spn-kinky-bang.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Art Masterpost: <http://friskysocks.livejournal.com/941.html>

  


****

**Prologue**

The sun was blasting down from a clear blue sky, scorching heat against Jared's skin where he ran across the wide expanse of grass stretching out around his home. He kicked away the football he and the groundskeeper's boy had been playing with, instead heading back inside to find some refuge from the heat outside. Stepping through the patio door he let out a sigh of relief at coolness of the air-conditioned room and he moved towards the kitchen, longing for a cold glass of freshly-squeezed lemonade that he was sure the housekeeper would have prepared for him. He reached for the half -open sliding doors but stopped, frozen in place when he saw the scene inside the kitchen.

His mother was sitting at the table, her books of finances spread out in front of her and she was humming low to herself, a soft tune that had Jared relaxing and smiling within moments, but what really got to him was his father. The man was walking across to the room, glass of lemonade in his hand and a loving expression on his face when he looked down at his wife, his omega.

Jared had always known that his mother was special; the way people treated her whenever they left the house was one big sign of it but more than that it was how his own father seemed to worship his slender, green-eyed wife. When Gerard put the glass down on the table, Sherri looked up with a loving smile on her lips and Jared watched as his father leaned down to press his lips against his wife's, stroking his finger's through her hair as he mumbled words too low for Jared to hear.

Watching the two of them, he felt like he was intruding on something too private for outside eyes to see, and he took a step back, returning outside with a smile on his lips.

  


Jared looked up from his book when he heard someone step inside his room and his father walking in to sit down at the foot of his bed.

"Son," Gerard Padalecki said with a small smile. "Now that you're fifteen, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Jared let the book drop down beside him on the bed as he turned to his father. He was pretty sure he knew where the discussion was heading, it was one he had been waiting for since his older brothers had mentioned it to him.

"Birds and the bees?" Jared asked, grinning slightly when his father started laughing.

"More of betas and omegas," his father said. "Have you been giving it thought?

Thinking back on the scene he had witnessed in the kitchen earlier the same day he knew the answer to that question with a certainty he hadn't had before, not even when his older brothers had made the very same decision before him.

"I have," he admitted. "And, well... I want an omega."

His father nodded, like he wasn't very surprised by the decision Jared had made, but then they both knew that the offspring of an alpha and an omega were more likely to chose an omega partner of their own.

"You know what this will mean?" his father asked in a serious tone. "You do know that you wont even be allowed to enter the Omega Matching Program until you're twenty-five?"

"It will be worth it," Jared said with conviction.

Gerard nodded slightly, a proud smile on his lips and he stood up from Jared's bed and walked over to where the big windows were facing down towards the patio.

"It is worth it," his father said with a nod and from the soft look on his face Jared knew that his mother must be down in the garden. "But there are sacrifices to be made. You can't have a relationship, for example, you do realize that? Not saying celibacy is a must, but if you form long-term relationships it will look bad when they start the matching process."

"I know," Jared said. "Jeff told me about it. But I know what I want. I want an omega to love and cherish just the way you do mom."

The words made his father turn around, pride even more evident when he reached inside his pocket to withdraw a folded paper.

"If that is how you see it, I know you will make a very good partner," he said. "Omegas are such wonderful, intelligent persons; I was truly blessed to be matched with your mother. Here, this is the first paper you will sign to start the progress for becoming an omega's alpha. I have full faith that you will make it all the way."

Jared's fingers where shaking when he accepted the paper, and pride swelled inside him at his father's words. Of all the young alphas applying for a match, only a handful would make it all the way to the actual matching process, and not all would ever be paired with a suitable omega. But Jared was determined to be one of the lucky few.

  


Jared stretched out on his bed, trying to ignore the ever-present uneasiness that seemed to be a part of him lately. His hand drifted down over the toned expanse of his belly, a soft touch that made his hips rise off the mattress for a moment before the slam of a car door broke through his concentration, making him sit up on the bed. The rest of his family was all home, his parents out on the patio and his siblings spread out throughout the house; even his older brothers that all had left home were there for the weekend. All but Jeff. Jeff, who had been gone for a week in order to meet the omega he had been matched up to.

Jared was off the bed and out the door before his brain could really catch up and he wasn't the only one of his siblings that was almost falling down the stairs and all air was pushed out of Jared's lungs when Megan crashed into him, almost falling before he managed to balance her up.

"Behave," their father called out, making all six children fall silent, eyes riveted on the door. "We don't want to scare off Jeff's future wife the first thing we do, after all."

Jared saw his mother smile and step up to their father, his arms lifting up to wrap over her slender shoulders in a way that spoke of years of love and trust between the two of them, an intimacy that made some of Jared's own restlessness fade away. He smiled at the sight but didn't have time to say anything before the front door opened and his oldest brother stepped inside. It didn't seem like Jeff was surprised at finding his entire family waiting for him just inside of the door; instead he just smiled wide, gaze focusing in on their parents.

"Mother, father," he said. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

He stepped aside to allow a young girl to step inside, willowy frame looking fragile beside Jared's big brother's tall one. Big green eyes, that wonderful color that only omegas possessed, taking in the room before the girl took a step closer to Jeff, small hand searching out his.

"This is Cari," Jeff said and there was something in his voice that Jared never heard before.

The omega smiled softly and greeted Jared's parents with a grace and ease that Jared had seen in his mother so many times before and when she turned back towards Jeff she only hesitated for the briefest of seconds before stepping in close and tangling her fingers with Jeff's once more. Jared _knew_ the two hadn't been together for even a week, but there was something there between them, a tentative fondness that made Jared sigh deeply with longing. His other siblings crowded in around Cari, welcoming her to the family but Jared held back, instead choosing to watch the way the girl seemed to fit right in within moments.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Jared hadn't even noticed Jeff approaching and he was almost surprised that his brother had managed to tear himself from the young omega he would be spending his life with.

"Was it worth it?" Jared asked quietly, knowing his brother would understand.

Jeff looked over to his omega, and Jared looked as well, seeing the girl's eyes dart around the room until she found Jeff and it was clear that she relaxed the second their eyes met, a happy expression on her face that seemed to make the green of her eyes soften with affection.

"It sucks waiting," Jeff admitted. "But the moment I saw her I knew it was worth it. She's mine, my omega and I will cherish her like no other,"

His brother's words soothed some of the restlessness that Jared had been feeling and watching as Cari stepped close to Jeff once more Jared knew that it would be worth it for him as well. He just wasn't so sure if he wanted a female omega when the day arrived.

 

  


 

**\- - First Year: Gamma - -**

The building smelled different from anything Jensen had felt before, a combination of so many different people's fragrances that it made his sensitive nose twitch and he couldn't hold back a sneeze. Five years old and his entire world was changing, nothing familiar around him and the smell of Mother and Father nothing more than a distant memory. He did miss them, of course he did, but he had always known he was meant for this.

The Omega Academy.

Jensen had always known he would go there, been told it was the place were all omegas went to get their education and time and time again he had been told how wonderful it would be. A shiver ran down his spine when he looked up at the buildings sprawling out around him, glistening white in the hot summer sun. For a few long moments Jensen was frozen in place, small hand grasping the car door but then the woman that had escorted him knelt down beside him, clearly to calm him down some and Jensen felt very bad for not even remembering her name.

"I know it's a lot to take in, honey," she said in a soft tone and brushed Jensen's hair out of his face.

"I'm okay," Jensen said truthfully. "Do I get my own room? Mother said I would."

"Yes, you will have your own room," she answered. "You will be one of five kids sharing the same housing. Let's go meet them, shall we?"

The woman smiled at him then and reached out her hand to him. Jensen looked around the houses once more before he let go of the car but he didn't take the woman's hand. He wanted to walk into what would be his home for at least eight years on his own. Each step across the wide expanse of white gravel made his spirits rise and by the time he took the first step up the stairs to the main building he knew that he was home.

"Samantha," a voice greeted his companion once they stepped inside.

Jensen looked around what turned out to be a big open area with a desk to one side and comfortable-looking couches on the other; it looked nothing like the strict interior he had been expecting. A man rose up from his place behind the desk, stepping around it to reach out a hand to Jensen.

"You must be Jensen," he said with a smile. "I'm Rob, and welcome to The Omega Academy."

Still looking around the room, slightly wide-eyed, Jensen took the hand offered to him.

"Yes, I'm Jensen," he answered.

"Good, good," Rob said and grabbed a folder from the desk. "You're in the Gamma III bungalow, it's the third one on your left once you move past the math building but I'm sure Samantha will follow you there, right?"

"Of course," the woman said and when she once again held out her hand Jensen took it.

She grabbed the folder and guided Jensen away from the big room, down a long corridor and out a side door. Jensen blinked a few times when he got reacquainted with the bright light outside but his eyes quickly adjusted and it was with curiosity he looked around when Samantha lead him past several white buildings until they passed one where the sign on the door said Mathematics. The houses that met him then looked very different, cozy-looking bungalows sprawled out under lush trees, surrounded by brightly-colored flower beds. For some reason Jensen had been expecting something else, more of an institution and less of a resort feeling to it but he didn't say a word, just followed Samantha until they reached the third building, the words Gamma III on the plate by the door.

"Ready to meet your group?" Samantha asked with one hand on the handle of the door.

Jensen didn't know that he was, but he was curious about it. Even at his age he knew that the group on the other side of the door would be the ones he was going to live with for the remainder of his time at the academy. He gave a small nod, not really trusting his own voice and Samantha opened the door, letting him into a small foyer where he carefully toed out of his shoes before walking deeper into the bungalow.

"Hi."

The soft spoken word made Jensen jump slightly, nerves on end as it was without people catching him by surprise. He realized that the the speaker was a brown-haired girl standing in an open door to his left, a spotless bathroom behind her.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "Didn't mean to scare. I'm Sophia."

"Jensen," he responded, smiling hesitantly at the girl.

She stepped out into the hallway then, giving him the opportunity to take in her neat pigtails and blue dress before she was close enough to grab his hands. It wasn't the shaking that the grownups had been doing, instead her fingers tangled with his and she pulled him out of the hallway and into what must be the common area of the bungalow.

"Welcome," Sophia said with a wide smile that cut dimples into her rounded cheeks. "I'm so happy you're here; I'm sure we'll be friends."

Jensen looked into her green eyes, finding comfort in the coloring he'd only seen in the mirror before that day. Looking around the room he saw two brown-haired boys and a blond girl standing to the side, three pairs of green eyes locked on him.

"Children," Samantha said. "This is your new housemate, Jensen. Jensen, you've already met Sophia, and this is Alona."

The blond girl stepped away from the two boys, a curious expression on her face as she reached out to touch Jensen's arm.

"And these two are Matt and Brock," Samantha went on when the two small boys stepped closer as well. "The five of you will spend the coming eight years, probably more, together so I hope you'll get along."

Two small hands came out to touch Jensen and he didn't think much about returning the soft touches, he had always been one for touching with his family but for the first time in his life he started to realize that the touching maybe wasn't a Jensen thing, maybe it was an omega thing.

 

 

  


Jensen looked over to where Sophia was sitting with crossed legs on the floor in the common area, an array of crayons around her and a sketch book resting against her knees. After one week at the Gamma house Jensen still longed for his family, but he couldn't deny being happy where he was despite the homesickness. He curled himself up in the corner of an over-sized armchair and he wasn't very surprised when Alona walked over and climbed up next to him, pushing herself in under his arm.

"You need a hobby," the girl said softly and leaned in against his side.

"I do?" Jensen asked, looking over to where Matt and Brock were engrossed in putting together a surprisingly big puzzle.

"They like it when we do," Alona said with nod. "And it's nice. We don't start classes for another year so it's good to have something to do."

Jared relaxed into the feeling of the small girl next to him, chubby arms wrapping around his waist when Alona snuggled even closer.

"I think our alphas will like it as well," the girl mumbled quietly.

It was the first time anyone had actually mentioned their future alphas and Jensen straightened up slightly before leaning in closer to Alona.

"Why would our alphas like that?" he asked, words barely more than a whisper.

"They don't talk much to us," Alona answered. "I've only been here for two months, but they don't really talk to us about things until we start the education I think. But...it's what we're here for, right? They train us for our alphas, so if they want us to...that must be why, right?"

Before Jensen had time to answer, the door opened and Samantha came inside, a smile on her lips when her gaze fell on Jensen and Alona in the armchair.

"I see you're settling right in, Jensen," she said with a smile. "That's good. I brought some new puzzles; I think Matt and Brock have gone through all the ones we've brought before."

Brock got up from his seat at the table and Jensen and Alona untangled from each other and approached the woman as well. She pushed the door fully open and an older man that Jensen had never seen before stepped inside, several big boxes in his hands.

"This is JD," Samantha introduced him. "He'll be your teacher next year so you'll see more of him then."

Jensen nodded but the other children almost bounced past him, clearly eager to greet JD who almost dropped his boxes when childish arms grabbed around his waist.

"Are all..." Jensen started quietly, stepping closer to Samantha. "Are all omegas this..."

Samantha knelt down beside him, stroking one hand through his hair and Jensen couldn't help but lean into the touch.

"This tactile?" she continued his unspoken question. "Yeah, it usually take newcomers a while to get used to it, but you were this way with your family, were you not?"

Jensen nodded, looking over to where the other children were helping the man put down the boxes, the original puzzle that the boys had been working on suddenly forgotten.

"Yes," he admitted, longing hitting him hard.

"Those children, and JD and me and all the others here, we will be your family for years," she said with a smile and nudged Jensen towards the other. "Go play with your brothers and sisters."

Her words made something warm settle deep inside Jensen and he walked over to the table, smiling when JD patted his shoulder and Matt made enough room for Jensen to crowd up between him and Brock, elbows brushing together when the kids unpacked one of the strangest puzzles Jensen had ever seen.

"We're...building...the earth?" he asked with a small frown on his face.

Behind him he heard Samantha and JD talk in low voices while the others started trying to figure out how to work the puzzle.

"It's amazing to watch," he heard Samantha mumble. "No matter how long I work with omegas, their intelligence keeps amazing me. They _look_ like they’re five but they act...it's..."

"That's why I started buying the 3D puzzles," JD answered. "I just wonder what the new boy's passion will be. The boys have their math and logic, Sophia her painting and Alona her books."

Jensen lost focus then, too busy starting to build the big puzzle together with his new siblings.

 

 

 

  


****

**\- - Third Year: Gamma - -**

Jensen sat leaning forward in his desk, not willing to miss a single word of what JD was telling them. History was one of his favorite subjects and he had been longing for when they would reach Omega History, his own history.

"Do any of you know already why the Omega Academy was established?" JD asked the class.

Jensen looked around the room; besides his own brothers and sisters there were another twenty omegas in his year but he didn't spend that much time with the others outside of classes. He wasn't surprised to see one hand rise at the front of the classroom though; there weren't many times when Jake didn't know an answer.

"Yes, Jake?" JD said and leaned back against his desk.

"Because omegas were treated badly," Jake said and straightened his back. "It wasn't until the scientists could prove that an omega could only carry children with the right alpha that we got... this status in society."

Jensen saw the boy blush and he couldn't help but do the same; three years at the Academy and he still wasn't fully used to how they were treated, how people seemed to view the young omegas like they were something precious to be cherished.

"That's correct, Jake," JD said and walked over to the whiteboard and started writing down notes that Jensen dutifully penned down in his notebook. "The Omega Academy started in the ‘50's, around the time when it was discovered and proved that omegas and alphas could breed only when a perfect match was found, and that the offspring would show a strength and intelligence that alpha and beta offspring would not."

"Is that why we're... different?"

Jensen looked over to Alona beside him who had dared to ask the question that he had been wondering about since he had first noticed the difference between himself and his alpha brother and beta sister. JD smiled at the girl and he looked over the rest of the class before he spoke out once more.

"Omegas have always been different, if that's the right word for it," JD said. "Like you all have realized you crave human contact much more than alphas and betas do, that was used _against_ omegas in order to keep them in line during times when they were close to slaves. Pleasure slaves."

Low whispers filled the air for a few moments, students leaning in close to each other to to mumble quiet words mingled with fears.

"Why did they do that?" Jensen dared to ask when no one else spoke up.

"Because omegas were considered close to sterile, and therefore useless to society," JD explained. "Of course, once scientists could prove the true value of omegas, The Omega Academy was set up, at first as a safe haven for omegas. It took a few years but in time the Academy transformed in to what it is today; school as well as home to omegas."

Jensen had passed from taking notes to doodling in his notebook, listening to the words of his teacher and friend, trying to match the words to what he knew about himself.

 

 

  


Sophia was setting up her easel in front of the big window within minutes of them getting back from the class and Jensen wasn't surprised when Matt and Brock went straight for their latest 3D puzzle; he did understand their need for something grounding after the first lesson about their own history.

"Play for us?" Alona asked when she settled down, one of her favorite books in her hand.

Jensen nodded; he had already planned to bring out his clarinet before the girl asked for it and he sat down in his own favorite armchair, opening up the clarinet case to put the parts together into his beloved instrument. He knew his brothers and sisters were watching him, waiting for the music but he insisted on taking his time, sucking the thin reed in between his lips while he finished putting the instrument together and fastening the reed to the mouthpiece.

"Any requests?" he asked with a smile on his lips, nerves soothed from the simple handling of his clarinet.

"Just play," Alona smiled and opened her book.

Jensen smiled back and wrapped his lips around the mouthpiece, feeling the reed against his lip as he moved his fingers into position and started playing one of his favorite songs from La Traviata while his little family settled down around him.

"Do you ever worry about it?" Alona said some thirty minutes later, making Jensen stop playing and rest the clarinet against his knees.

"Worry about what?" Matt said, spinning a puzzle piece between his fingers.

Jensen was pretty sure he knew what Alona was thinking about and his assumption was confirmed when she flipped the book shut, voice almost too low to reach them all.

"What will happen once we reach Epsilon status and they enter us into the matching program?"

Matt put down the puzzle piece he had been toying with then left the table, walking over to sit down at Alona's feet.

"I do," Brock said softly. "What if they don't think we're good enough?"

Silence stretched out in the room for a few long minutes, the only sound that of shared breathing and small shuffling as well as the sound of Jensen disassembling his clarinet carefully, wiping clean the mouthpiece before he put away the case.

"From what I understand, they are careful with the people they even allow to join the screening," Sophia mumbled.

"The older ones seem eager," Matt pointed out. "I mean, the Delta's and Epsilon's, they seem to be looking forward to it."

Jensen nodded but didn't speak, instead he lowered his hand towards his flat stomach, trying to imagine what it would feel like to have his alpha's child growing inside him, to belong to someone like that. Looking over to his brothers and sisters he saw them mirroring the motion.

"Our alpha will love us," Brock said as he moved over to sit on the armrest of Jensen's armchair. "We will be his, and he will take care of us."

"And we will take care of him," Jensen said, smiling for the first time.

He loved his brothers and sisters, craved their closeness on most every day, but he still longed for a family of his own, even though it scared him as well.

"I just hope that our future alphas will allow is to still meet," Alona said and reached down to rest one hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Maybe they will if we're good enough," Sophia said. "And we can be that, we'll be the best omegas ever."

 

 

 

  


****

**\- - Fifth Year: Delta - -**

Jensen could feel Alona tremble at his side, small shivers running through her slender body and Jensen couldn't really blame her for it, his own hand was shaking slightly where he held her hand tight. There was an unusual hush over the classroom but Jensen wasn't surprised, he knew that none of his siblings had slept well and he was sure the same went for the others as well.

"I would usually start by telling my class to be silent, but I guess there's no need for that considering none of you seem able to speak."

Looking towards the front of the classroom, Jensen saw Samantha stand, a soft smile on her lips as she looked out over the students with a fond expression on her face.

"I take it that you know some of what will come of this class then?"

It wasn't surprising that Sophia was the one to speak up, of all the omegas in his age group she was the one with the most energy, the most outspoken one.

"It's about sex, isn't it?"

A few giggles rang out through the room and Jensen saw quite a few cheeks heated up by blood, not surprised at his own obvious blush.

"You're all ten years old now," Samantha said and sat down on the teacher's desk. "Which means you have moved on from the Gamma state of your education and are now considered Deltas. With Delta status comes new subjects as well as the start of your sexual education."

"Doesn't that still make us sex slaves?" Brock asked carefully and Jensen really thought his friend made a point.

"This is why we teach you," Samantha said. "Omegas used to be easy prey because of their need for human contact, and also because they didn't understand their own sexuality. When time comes, you will go into heat and your body will crave sexual contact. What we teach here is a way to handle yourself during your heat before you find your alpha, but also a practice of sort for once you are matched up. It is good for you to know your own bodies, your own reactions; a heat and a mating can be very hard on you mentally if you don't know what to expect."

Jensen frowned a little, because from what he knew about the alpha and omega dynamics he didn't really understand how he would be able to practice. Hesitantly he raised one hand into the air.

"Yes, Jensen?" Samantha asked.

"How do we practice?" he asked and around him the class murmured in confirmation of his question. "I mean... once I find my alpha he will have a... well... a knot."

Jensen felt like his cheeks were burning and he looked down at his desk rather than keep looking at his teacher. He knew that she probably knew his body better than he did, but that didn't stop the embarrassment.

"In time there will come toys," Samantha said. "They will not be as good as the real thing, but they will help you get a feel for how knotting might feel once it happen. But first you need to understand how your body works, what you can do to make it better both for yourself and your future alpha."

Jensen could feel something hot, something new, flow through him at the thought of being with his alpha. He didn't know if it was because of who and what he was, or if it was something conditioned to him by his years at the academy, but he longed for the day he would have his alpha by his side. And for the first time he let his mind drift to how it would be to have his alpha in _that_ way.

"What you need to understand is the way your bodies work, "Samantha said. "You _will_ crave sexual contact during your heat and only knotting will ever really satisfy that craving. If you're not knotted, the heat can be a rather difficult thing to endure. Yes, Alona?"

"How long does a heat last?" Alona asked quietly and Jensen could see the entire class straightening up in their chairs, eager to hear the answer.

"A heat will usually last one week," Samantha explained. "However, some omegas have up to two weeks of heat cycles. That's why suppressants were created, because we don't want you boys and girls in pain. Once you find your alpha though, I'm sure you all will come to love your heats. But as for now, it's about easing you into the sexual aspects of yourself. And with that comes the people that will help you do so. Come in, guys."

Jensen looked up and saw JD and Richard as well as three men he had never seen before enter the classroom, calming smiles on their faces as they greeted the class.

"You will be split into groups, and each group will get a handler. This person will be the one to take care of you from now until you enter the Epsilon stage of your training. I know it will feel weird at first, but I promise you that they will help you. We have already assigned you to your handlers depending on your personalities as well as the handlers’ personalities."

Looking at the men at the font of the classroom, Jensen couldn't help but wish that he wouldn't get JD; he did consider the man a friend and there were some things he would feel really weird about doing with a friend. His cheeks flushed red with the thought of doing those things with _anyone_ , really.

 

 

  


The corridor was empty and Jensen was pacing back and forth, the soft sound of his bare feet against the smooth wooden floors. He was happy that the doors into the small preparation rooms were quite thick and sound-proof because he knew that Matt was in one of the rooms, Matt who had been assigned JD and that was something Jensen did well to not think too much about. He took a few more steps before he sank down to the floor, back resting against the wall and his belly a knot of worry and hesitation at the thought of what was about to happen. He jumped slightly when the door slammed open and Matt stepped outside, an almost dopey smile on his face.

"Wow," Matt said and sank down on the floor next to Jensen. "That was...you know... Wow."

"Good?" Jensen asked.

Matt looked over to him and despite him only being a few months older than Jensen, there was something big brotherly about him and when Matt reached out to take his hand Jensen felt some of the tension drain away.

"It's good," Matt confirmed quietly. "It's... God, Jensen, it's _so_ good. I just wish I'd end up with an alpha like..."

The boy fell silent but Jensen knew what Matt had been about to say; Matt's crush on JD was something they all knew about but never really mentioned. Matt sighed and some of the happiness seemed to fade away. Jensen know the boy was having a hard time with it, the odds of finding a suitable alpha within the academy was close to zero even though they knew quite a big part of the staff was in the omega matching program. Jensen was just about to say something, offer comfort or ask questions, when another door opened and Jensen's handler stood there. Apart from their first meeting when they had been paired up it was the first time Jensen really met the man and he swallowed thickly, getting up on his feet.

"Mr. Caulley," Jensen said with a small nod.

"None of that, Jensen," the handler said and smiled at both the boys. "Matt, I'm sorry but I will steal Jensen from you now, it's time to start. And Jensen, do call me Mitch, please."

"See you later, brother," Matt said and stroked his fingers up Jensen's arm, a small soothing gesture that meant a lot to Jensen as he pulled in a deep breath and followed Mitch into the preparation room.

He didn't really know what he had expected, but blood pooled on his cheeks at the sight of the comfortable-looking bed taking up most of the room, pristine white sheets and a small table on the side. A table that carried bottles of oil and lube. Jensen gulped down a deep breath, staring at the bottles and not really knowing what he should be doing with himself.

"We don't need to rush this," Mitch said as he stepped closer and put one hand on Jensen's shoulder.

The touch was soothing and Jensen leaned in to it despite the fact that he barely knew the other man, there was just something calming with his very presence despite what it meant for Jensen and Jensen started to realize why the two of them had been paired up. He looked up at the other man, meeting grey eyes under blond strands of hair and he nodded slightly.

"What... should I be doing?" Jensen asked. "I don't know what to do..."

Mitch pushed him down on the bed and sat next to Jensen, not close enough for them to be touching but close enough for warmth to bridge the distance between them.

"Whatever you are comfortable with. Jensen, I'm here for _you_ and I will never do anything that you don't feel comfortable with doing. You're an omega, you're precious."

It didn't matter how often people told him that, it made Jensen feel weird to hear it every time it was said but at the same time it warmed something inside of him and he smiled up at his handler.

"I want to..." he said shyly. "Matt said that it was good. I want it to be good."

Mitch nodded and got up off the bed, taking one of the bottles of lube in his hand.

"If you get undressed and lay on your back on the bed," Mitch said. "This lube is the heating kind, we choose those because while it isn't the same, it will still give you some inkling to what it will feel like once you enter your first heat."

A shiver of fear ran down Jensen's spine but he nodded and got off the bed, slowly sliding out off his soft, red clothes, the color showing his status as a Delta. Sometimes he missed the blue of his Gamma days but most of all he longed for the day he would wear the green of a paired Omega. For a moment he considered leaving his undershirt on but then he removed the last of his clothes and sat down, naked, on the bed.

"You do know what this means, right?" Mitch said, fingers coming up to smooth through Jensen's hair. "I hope we will be friends in time, but I need you to remember that this is all preparation for your future."

Jensen blushed slightly but nodded, he knew what Mitch was trying to tell him; don't fall in love. Don't be like Matt.

"Lay down," Mitch said, guiding Jensen down on his back. "And if I do _anything_ that makes you feel uncomfortable, let me know."

The sheets were soft beneath him, the softest touch against his skin but Jensen was unable to relax, too worried about what would happen next but Mitch's soft touches were enough for him to not protest. Jensen let Mitch spread his legs but when strong hands moved up the inside of his thighs he leaned his head to the side, hiding his face in one of the pillows.

"It's okay, Jensen," Mitch said softly. "I know these touches will feel weird to you at first but I promise it will be good in time. And if you know your own body's reaction to arousal, the heat will be easier to handle."

Jensen trembled when fingers slid up to brush over his sac and up his soft cock and to his own surprise he felt heat pool low in his belly and then down to fill his cock. It was a weird feeling, unlike anything he had ever felt before in his ten years.

"That's...weird..." he mumbled, letting his eyes fall closed, focusing on the feel of the fingers.

His eyes snapped wide open again when he heard the sound of a lid being opened and he watched in frightened fascination as Mitch covered two of his fingers with clear fluid. Mitch dropped the lube down on the bed and pushed Jensen's legs further apart. At the first touch of slick fingers against his hole Jensen gasped, his whole body arching up off the bed as something intense and breathtaking shot through his body. He met Mitch's eyes, trying to find words to explain what he was feeling but the only sound that left his lips was a gasp when fingers found his hole once more, stroking the lube over sensitive skin. New sensations spread through him when the slickness of the lube started heating against his skin.

"Mitch," Jensen whined softly.

"It's okay, boy," Mitch said and reached up to stroke fingers through Jensen's hair once more. "You're doing fine, it's just your body responding to arousal. As an omega the pleasure will always be very intense and it will make it hard to think. I'm here for you, I wont let anything bad happen to you. Just relax."

Jensen wanted to speak, wanted to say that it was hard to relax when every nerve ending in his body seemed to be on fire, but before he could get a single word out a finger was pushed inside of him and Jensen cried out as wave after wave of heated pleasure made everything else fade away. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware of a finger moving inside of him, of a hand in his hip holding him still, but the only thing he could really focus on was pleasure like nothing he had ever felt before and without even thinking about it he found himself pushing back down against that finger inside of him.

He heard low moans, sobs and cries but it didn't really register that it was _him_ making those sounds and he didn't really hear the low, murmurs of _it'll be okay_ and _good boy_.

Suddenly that finger brushed something inside of him and Jensen's whole world exploded in bright white pleasure.

 

 

 

  


****

**\- - Interlude: Jared - -**

Jared took a deep breath before he stepped out of the bright sunlight and into the building housing the Omega Matching offices. Ten years in the making and he could hardly believe that his twenty-fifth birthday had arrived and he would finally be able to officially apply for an omega. He walked up to the front desk, back straight despite the almost jittery feeling inside of finally getting one step closer to his dream.

"Hello, I have an appointment at ten," he greeted the red head behind the desk.

The woman swung her chair to face Jared instead of the computer she had been working at and he looked him up and down, clearly taking in the perfectly cut dark suit Jared had chosen for the occasion.

"Mr. Padalecki?" she asked, reaching over to tap the keyboard.

"Yes," Jared nodded. "I'm here for the..."

"Your first meeting," the woman said with a nod. "Mr. Sheppard is expecting you, just go down the corridor and it's the double door right at the end. And good luck, Mr. Padalecki."

Jared flashed her his dimples before walking down towards the door in question and he was rewarded with a _come in_ when he rapped his knuckles against the door. The office he stepped into was all metal, leather and floor-to-ceiling windows behind a big desk.

"Mr. Padalecki," the man behind the desk said and stood up, a smile on his face. "I'm Mark Sheppard, and I will be your contact during the Omega Matching process."

"Jared Padalecki," Jared said and shook the man's head. "But I guess you knew that. Does everyone get the contact people with fancy offices?"

Mark laughed and leaned back into the big desk chair before reaching for the folder laying on the middle of the glass desk.

"No, of course not," Mark said and tapped his finger against the top of the folder. "But you're a Padalecki. Your family has a lot of money, and money will buy you a lot in our society, after all. But I hope you do remember that even with money there's no guarantee of you actually being matched with an omega. Only around sixty percent of the people that do pass the screening process ever find a match."

Jared nodded, the numbers weren't something that he haven't heard enough, he had read all he could about omegas from the day he decided what his goal in life would be.

"I'm aware of this," he said. "But for the chance of an omega? It's worth everything."

Mark's smile faded and instead he looked serious, closing the folder and instead reaching for a notebook.

"A lot of people think so, and trust me we have screened you time and time again to see if you would be a fit candidate for getting an omega," Mark explained. "But I still have a few more questions I would like to ask you face to face."

It was nothing more than Jared had expected and he was sure the questions were the ones he had spent the last ten years of his life preparing for; the time had come for him to prove to the Omega Matching board that he was fit for matching.

"You are Jared Padalecki, son of Gerard Padalecki, founder of Lecki Oils, and his omega. Sharon."

"I am," Jared nodded.

"How old were you when you decided that you wanted an omega?" Mark asked, taking notes in his book.

"I think I always wanted one, but I was fifteen the day I knew for sure," Jared said, smiling at the memory.

Mark looked surprised at that and Jared thought that maybe not that many people decided at such an early age but seeing his father and mother together, and later Jeff with with Cari, there had been no doubt in his mind what he was meant for.

"Impressive," Mark said before looking Jared straight in the eye. "Are you a virgin?"

Jared felt a flush creep up his neck but he forced himself to not look away from the other man's firm gaze; he knew full well that with the wrong answer Mark Sheppard would be able to cancel his dream before it ever fully started.

"No, I'm not."

"I didn't expect you to be," Mark said with a small shrug. "Have you ever been in long-term serious relationship?"

"Of course not," Jared said without really thinking about it. "Why would I have been in a relationship when I knew I was meant to have an omega?"

"That was just what our screening process has told us, but it's always good to hear it from you as well," Mark said easily. "Now tell me Jared, what do you think you have to offer an omega?"

"My love," was the first words that came to Jared's mind and he spoke them without thinking. "All I want is to find my omega and cherish him, show him how good everything can be. Start a family together with him. I have so much; thanks to the company I have the money, I have the house. But I miss someone to share it all with."

Mark nodded carefully and flipped through his folder, silence stretching out between them while Jared waited for the other man to speak once more.

"Why an omega? Why not a regular relationship, surely they would be easier to form?" Mark asked.

"Why would I want something regular when I could have something extraordinary?" Jared asked. "Omegas are amazing human beings, they deserve to be treasured. What good is all my wealth unless I can do good for those who deserve it?"

"And this is why you have been approved for Omega Matching,"Mark said, a small smile stretching his lips.

 

 

 

  


****

**\- - Seventh Year: Delta - -**

The door closed behind Mitch, and Jensen moved to get undressed with an ease he would never have expected himself to feel two years earlier, but the handling sessions were something he was used to and often something he looked forward to.

"I think it's time for something new," Mitch said just as Jensen dropped the last of his clothing to an empty chair in the corner. "I think you know yourself enough to handle this now."

Jensen sat down on the bed, watching wide eyes as Mitch brought out something Jensen had only seen in his sexual education classes before and he couldn't hide the small shiver that ran through him at the sight.

"Toys," he mumbled and reached out to feel the smooth latex under his fingers. "You really think I'm ready for this?"

"I know you are," Mitch smiled. "But for this time I think it would be better for you to be on all fours, boy. It will make it easier for you."

With a small nod Jensen rolled over to his belly before he got up on all fours, presenting himself to his handler. The position was nothing he was used to, but he did think that it was a good idea, not sure he wanted to actually _see_ Mitch prepare the toy for him.

"As always, let me know if it ever feels like too much. Even with a toy your first knotting will be a very intense feeling."

Jensen thought back to the first time Mitch's fingers had breached him, a pleasure so strong that it had made him pass out. The thought of something feeling even stronger than that took his breath away.

"How will... the real thing be?" Jensen asked, shivering as Mitch pushed his legs further apart.

"It's hard for me to tell," Mitch said. "I have never been with an omega but I have talked to friends that have. It's supposed to be very pleasurable for the alpha as well as the omega. It will be beyond anything you have ever felt before in your life."

The response died on Jensen's lips when slick fingers brushed against his hole and Jensen pushed back, already eager for Mitch's fingers inside him. Two fingers slid inside him and the slight burn was drowned out by pleasure and he buried his face into the pillow to drown out his moans.

"You will make your alpha so very proud, Jensen," Mitch said, angling his fingers for that place deep inside Jensen that made pleasure overtake him fully.

It was always a weird feeling, the pleasure so strong that Jensen couldn't really handle it, couldn't think of anything but the way Mitch fingers moved in and out of him, pushing pleasure higher and higher with each thrust. Jensen gasped when Mitch pulled his fingers out, adding more lube before pushing three fingers deep inside and the combination of the heating lube and the stretch had Jensen crying out into the pillow, fingers digging into the sheet.

"I think you're ready," Mitch said softly and stroked with his free hand over the rounded swell of Jensen's ass. "Just try to stay relaxed."

Jensen whined when the fingers left him, the feeling of emptiness never something he would get used to while the arousal was still thrumming in his blood. Before he had time to really think about it or say anything he felt something blunt against his hole and for a few seconds his whole body locked up at the thought of the rather big toy pushing inside him.

"You're doing good, just relax Jensen," Mitch said. "Take deep breaths for me, relax and it will feel so very good for you."

Trying to force his breathing back to normal Jensen felt his body start to relax and Mitch added pressure to the toy, sliding it an inch inside of Jensen's body. The stretch of the toy was very different from the feel of Mitch's or his own fingers inside him, a blunt, solid stretch that had Jensen throwing his head back with a guttural moan.

"Yeah, like that," Mitch said and stroked a soothing hand down Jensen's back.

He pushed the toy further inside, making Jensen tremble at the burning pleasure tearing through him and he found it hard to breathe, couldn't think of anything but the solid length spreading him open. A vague thought hit him, making him wonder how ever anything could be more intense than the feeling of a toy pushing deep inside of him. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to be claimed by his alpha, but the very thought made him clench down around the toy without even thinking about it.

"You're so very responsive, even for an omega," he heard Mitch mumbled but the words didn't really register with him. "I think it's time, please relax for this."

Jensen wanted to ask what it was time for, but the question became redundant when Mitch pushed the toy even deeper and Jensen felt that the base was wider, and strangely soft.

"It's inside you now," Mitch explained. "I just need to inflate it, let me know if it gets too much to handle."

He heard Mitch move behind him, settling in and then a soft wooshing sound came from behind and Jensen didn't know what made the sound but it did feel the toy inside him change. The soft part of it was growing, tugging at his rim and Jensen cried out louder than he ever had before. A part of him had known that it was a knotting toy, but he had never expected the wonderful feeling of the knot growing inside him, pushing at his insides in ways he had never felt before.

"Yes, yes, yes," he chanted and rolled his hips back, trying to get the toy even deeper inside of him.

"See, you can take it, Jensen. Good omega."

Jensen thought that Mitch was still talking, but the words were drowned out by pleasure that set his whole body on fire and he screamed as the orgasm pulsed through him, longer and more intense than anything he had ever felt before. He could feel himself clench down around the knot, the inflated toy pushing against his prostate with each tug and dragging out the orgasm even further. The world faded away around him until nothing existed but pure pleasure.

 

 

  


The clarinet felt perfect in his hand, the mouthpiece a comfortable weight on his lips an Jensen closed his eyes, letting his fingers move on their own accord as he slowly started playing a soft tune. Sophia opened her eyes from where she had been laying in the grass, soaking up the sunshine.

"That's beautiful," she said and Jensen smiled slightly around the mouthpiece before he went on playing. "Your alpha will be very lucky. "

Matt came out of the house and sat down next to them, soon joined by both Brock and Alona and the five siblings sat in silence for awhile, taking in their calm surroundings and the warm late summer afternoon.

"I want my alpha," Brock said after awhile. "But I'm worried as well. What if I'm not a good parent?"

Jensen put away his clarinet then, focusing on what his brother was saying because it was worries and fears they all harbored.

"I think you will be," Sophia said. "We all will be. The parental instinct is supposed to be very strong for omegas, right? And I want it... just imagine your body showing proof of belonging to an alpha."

She rested her hands on his belly in a motion that they all did from time to time, dreaming about what would come to them one day.

"And Brock, you're getting wonderful grades in the parental classes, you will be amazing, I just know it."

Brock smiled at her and leaned in to brush his hand over her cheek in a soft motion that spoke of love and caring.

"I'm not so worried about that," Jensen admitted. "I can't wait for kids, it must be amazing to have a family of your own like that. But what if I'm not a good spouse? Take care of an entire household? That's so terrifying."

Alona nodded an lay down to rest her head in Sophia's lap and the brown-haired girl reached down to brush her fingers through her sister's hair. They lay in comfortable silence for awhile, soft touches that were second nature for all of them and Jensen was almost close to drifting off when Matt spoke quietly.

"I don't think I want to be matched."

The words were so weird to them that they all sat up and stared at the oldest boy and Jensen knew his mouth was open in surprise, not really able to take in what Matt was saying.

"Because of JD?" Brock asked.

Matt closed his eyes and leaned back on the grass before rolling to his side and hiding his face against Brock's side.

"He'll never be mine," Matt said quietly. "I don't get why they don't warn us about falling in love. I hate this."

Silence stretched out but it wasn't comfortable anymore, tension coiled around them and all of them sighed before they moved to cuddle up close to their brother, giving what little comfort they could. Sometimes Jensen wished that matching would be like imprinting but he knew that was a childhood dream. Their alpha would be a genetic match for them to be able to produce offspring, and matched to their personality, but no matter what the matching couldn't promise them love.

"Maybe it will be better," Jensen said and curled himself around his brother's back.

"I hope so," Matt said. "I don't even know if he's in the matching program, would be even worse if he was. I can't stand the thought of not having him, but if someone else did?"

No one spoke any more, instead they just lay there until the sun went down and the warm air started to get colder.

 

 

  


Jensen lay curled up on his bed, fingers stroking over the smooth wood of his clarinet but he couldn't pull his mind together enough to actually play it. His skin was clammy and each time he moved a dull ache radiated through his body without him being able to pinpoint the source of it. If he thought about it he was rather sure he should be talking to someone, but with Matt, Brock and Alona all having been moved to the Epsilon housing once their first heat hit and Sophia being at a late evening painting class he knew he was alone in the bungalow.

Whatever it was had started a few hours earlier with a prickling sensation under his skin that seemed to grow until all his skin was sensitive to touch and even the softness of his red clothing was too rough against his skin. With fingers still stroking his clarinet Jensen could feel himself drift, almost falling asleep but not really able to relax enough for sleep to fully claim him.

He decided to do the thing that he often did to make himself relax, so he closed his eyes and tried to imagine what his alpha would be like once they met. Jensen wondered if his alpha would like him, would want to strip Jensen naked and do all the wonderful things that the Epsilons said alphas did. If he would want to spread Jensen out and take him, push a big knot into Jensen to lock them together.

At that thought the weird feeling in his body seemed to change focus, pulling all of his attention to his ass and the weird, slick sensation as he shifted on his bed.

"Oh..." Jensen mumbled when realization hit him.

He couldn't really believe that he hadn't understood at first, but he hadn't been present when it had happened to his siblings, hadn't known what to expect when even the slightest touch had him whimpering. Fumbling for the intercom next to his bed he managed to push the button down that would call staff to the bungalow. He pushed the button several times, not knowing if it would make a difference but now that he knew what was happening he was desperate to get someone there. The speaker crackled some and then he heard Samantha's voice.

"Jensen?" she asked, sounding slightly worried. "What's happening?"

"Need.." Jensen gasped out. "Please, need Mitch. Please."

"Is it your heat, Jensen?" Samantha asked.

"Yes," Jensen whimpered. "So weird. Hurts and feels good. Please make it stop, please. Mitch... please. Make him come here."

"Of course," Samantha said. "I will get someone to grab Sophia so she doesn't come home right now. Mitch is already on his way. It'll be okay, I promise."

It was like the realization of what was happening made everything more powerful and all Jensen could feel, could think of, was the almost throbbing sensation that radiated from his ass and the slick feeling between his legs that only intensified when he once more thought of a knot filling him up. He knew that was what he needed, someone to push themselves deep into Jensen until they would be locked together, and he would be pumped full.

A cool hand on his forehead brought him back from his thoughts and he blinked his eyes open to see Mitch sitting on the edge of his bed, stroking sweat-damp hair out of Jensen's face.

"Hey, how are you holding up"? Mitch asked in a soothing tone.

Jensen shook his head, he was quickly moving away from being capable of speaking, all he could do was whimper and press into the soft hand.

"I brought something that might ease this for you," Mitch said and reached down to the floor to grab a small bag.

A low moan left Jensen when he saw the big toy that Mitch took out and he wasn't thinking clearly when he rolled over to his belly. The rub of sheets against his bare cock had him sobbing with the painful pleasure of it, but he managed to bite back his scream and instead he pushed himself up until he was on all fours in front of Mitch.

"Need, need," he mumbled incoherently. "Just... something..."

The next second he _did_ scream because Mitch pushed two fingers deep inside and Jensen grabbed at the comforter at the same time his arms gave way beneath him and he crashed face first into a fluffy pillow.

"Wow," Mitch said. "You should have called me hours ago Jensen, it's full blown now. This will be intense."

Jensen wanted to answer, wanted to ask questions but just then Mitch crooked his fingers over that spot inside Jensen that had his entire world explode into a sea of raw pleasure. With the heat having been simmering under his skin for hours he wasn't surprised that he came hard after just a few strokes but for the first time the orgasm didn't make him feel satisfied. All it did was leave him with a desperate feeling of _not enough_.

"Mitch," he sobbed into the pillow. "Not helping."

"I know," Mitch said. "But this will."

Suddenly Jensen was feeling empty when Mitch withdrew his fingers, sliding them through the slick leaking from Jensen's hole but before Jensen could protest a toy was pushed inside him.

"Yes!" Jensen gasped at the sweet pleasure sizzling through him. "Mitch, more. Harder."

He could feel Mitch hesitate and that just wasn't okay, Jensen had never needed anything as much as he needed that knot to push deep inside him, make the fire in his body go away.

His first orgasm must have taken the edge of because despite the burning need his cock was only half hard even though the pleasure was intense, soaring fire in his veins with each thrust of the big toy inside of him. He could hear the sound of it moving in and out, sliding through his body's own wetness and it was a hard thing to wrap his mind around. He had _known_ that after their first heat omegas were able to self-lubricate but _knowing_ and _feeling_ was two very different things and nothing could have prepared him for the slick feeling or the smell of his own arousal heavy in the room.

"Good boy," Mitch said. "Almost there, just let me..."

Jensen felt the shift when Mitch angled the toy and it hit Jensen's prostate, making his body flutter around the hard length inside of him and then he felt the slightly wider bulge of the knot push inside. He trembled with the pleasure, his cock now harder than it had ever been before.

"Make it..." Jensen whimpered."Need... knot..."

"I know," Mitch answered. "And I will... just hold on, this will help."

The knot started growing in him, pushing insistently at his prostate and it was enough for Jensen to once more be pushed over the edge, screams of pleasure leaving him.

"Yes, yes, yes. Knot me... please..."

He was barely aware of the words spilling from his lips when the pleasure dragged out longer and longer. Then Mitch brushed his fingers against Jensen's rim, soothing the skin where it was stretched tightly around the toy inside and the extra sensation was enough to push a third orgasm from Jensen before his second one had fully subsided and Jensen's legs gave way as well, making him crash down into the wet mess that was his sheets.

 

 

  


Blinking his eyes open he realized that Mitch must have moved him after his orgasm knocked him out because he found himself in the room Matt had left once he was moved up to Epsilon status. Jensen could still smell the scent of Matt lingering in the room.

"Welcome back," Mitch said from his spot in the arm chair in the corner. "How are you feeling?"

Jensen focused on the feel of his own body, cataloguing the tiredness and heavy feel of his limbs as well as the throbbing in his ass, none of it comparable to the way he had felt before Mitch arrived but he could tell that his heat was still there, just lessened.

"Better," he admitted with a small smile. "Thanks for helping me."

"Of course I helped you," Mitch said with a smile as he got up from the armchair. "I'm your handler, Jensen, taking care of you like this is why I'm here. But here, I have something for you."

He opened a small bottle and shook out two small pills that he held out to Jensen at the same time as he nodded towards a pitcher of water on the bed.

"These are suppressors," Mitch explained. "They will soothe this first heat, and they will keep more heats from happening until you're ready. Two pills once a day to be taken until the day you're matched. Then you stop taking them and within a week your heat will return. But then you’ll have your alpha to get you through it."

Jensen nodded and accepted the pills, looking down where they rested in his hand and then he swallowed them down quickly, only realizing how thirsty he was when the first gulps of water slid down his throat.

"You do realize what this means, Jensen?" Mitch asked when Jensen had downed two glasses of water.

"What?" Jensen asked with a small frown, his brain still not working properly.

"This is your first heat Jensen, it means that you're now Epsilon. You will be moved to the Epsilon housing later today and first thing tomorrow you will be taken to the Matching Program office to fill in their paperwork. It's time to find you an alpha."

 

 

 

  


****

**\- - Eighth Year: Epsilon - -**

Jensen looked over to where Matt was sitting, legs pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around them as he watched across the field to where JD was teaching a Delta class about gardening, their red clothes making it seem like JD was standing in the middle of a cluster of roses.

"I feel so bad for him," Alona said as she came to sit down next to Jensen. "Even if he gets matched now, he will be miserable if he can't get over that crush of his."

Jensen sighed and leaned close to the girl at his side, his sister nudging his arm until it came up around her shoulders.

"I think it's past a crush," Jensen said with a sigh, fingering the hem of his own purple Epsilon clothing, barely able to believe it despite the months that had passed since the last of them had gotten their heat and all of them were finally together again in the new Epsilon housing.

"I know," Alona agreed. "And JD doesn't even think of him like that, does he?"

Jensen watched as JD reached out to distribute the soft touches he always was so free with when working with the young omegas, he doubted the man really thought about them. Touching the omegas in training seemed to come natural to all the teachers working at the academy.

"I don't know," Jensen said quietly. "Something Matt said... I almost think something happened between them. But I'm not sure, and how could it happen? Handling isn't supposed to _mean_ anything."

"Sometimes I think it would have been better had Matt gotten another handler," Alona sighed. "Maybe then this crush wouldn't have turned into what it is now."

"Doubt that would have made a difference," Jensen said. "Matt was crushing before the handler thing. And I think he would have been even more miserable with someone else handling him."

Alona nodded and got up, brushing grass off her clothes before she helped Jensen to his feet as well, calling out for Matt to join them inside for dinner. Their older brother sighed and Jensen saw his shoulders slump slightly when they walked inside, the boy turning around one more time to gaze back at JD. In the distance Jensen saw Samantha walk across the field to where JD was just releasing his class but he didn't think much of it as he followed his siblings back into the house to where their food awaited.

 

 

  


The knock on the door came later that evening, all of them turning to watch as Samantha stepped inside and Jensen saw his own confusion mirrored on his siblings’ faces. Samantha did come to visit them every now and then but it was Friday evening and with all five of them moved to the Epsilon housing that usually meant that they were left alone once the classes ended in the afternoon.

"Sam," Sophia said and was just about to get up when Samantha held up one hand.

"Hello," Samantha said. "I have good news to bring you."

There was something about the official tone of her voice that had realization dawn on their faces, all of them leaning forward to see what she would say next.

"Matt, we have found your match."

Jensen could see all the blood drain from his brother's face and he couldn't even begin to grasp what Matt must be feeling at that moment, but it didn't seem to be the utter joy Jensen himself would have felt at news like that. None of them moved, instead they all stared at the door that still stood open behind Samantha. It had been eight months since Matt as the first of them had entered the Matching program, two months since Jensen had hit his heat and moved to the Epsilon housing, soon followed by Sophia, and it was the first match made in their small group, but they still knew what to expect. They all knew that the alpha would come to pick his omega up from his home, help him pack and soon Matt would be leaving them.

What none of them had been expecting was to see JD step through the door, looking more awkward than Jensen had ever seen the man before. If he had thought Matt looked pale before it was nothing compared to the way the boy turned ashen at the sight of JD and Jensen couldn't blame him. He wanted to ask what cruel kind of punishment it was to bring JD there to watch Matt being taken away by his match but instead he and all his siblings just stared in silence as Samantha reached out and rested one hand on JD's arm before turning to Matt once more.

"Matthew Joseph Cohen," she said. "I'm happy to introduce you to your alpha, Jeffrey Dean Morgan."

For a few long moments the entire room seemed to be frozen in place, until a small shocked gasp from Alona broke the silence and that little sound was enough for Matt to get up from his spot in the corner of their big couch.

"For real?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Yes, Matt," JD said and he smiled hesitantly. "I think, and so does Sam, that this is the reason why you... we... haven't always managed to keep things strictly... platonic. In a way, I think we both knew that we belong."

His words were cut off when Matt practically launched himself across the room, pushed up against JD who gasped and wrapped strong arms around Matt's waist, balancing him and holding him close. Jensen shared a quick look with Alona at the revelation JD just gave but neither of them said a word.

"Alpha," was all Matt got out before he pushed up to press his lips against JD's.

Jensen felt something warm rise up inside of him at the sight of the pure happiness on his brother's face where he stood in his dream alpha's arms. JD kissed Matt with a tenderness that had a surge of longing sweeping through Jensen. He wanted someone to hold him like JD held Matt. And when JD pulled back to look at his omega it was with an expression of awe that Jensen had never seen on the man's face before.

"Omega," JD said softly. "I promise to care for you, to do anything in my power to keep you happy, to give you the family you deserve."

At the last words his hand drifted down to spread over Matt's belly and he leaned in for another soft kiss.

"Always was something about you," JD said and Jensen knew that despite the people around them, JD was talking to Matt alone. "Even when I knew I shouldn't be thinking like that, even when I told _you_ we couldn't have that. But a part of me always hoped. And now I have something for you, Matt."

Jensen watched as JD reached towards Samantha who handed him a bag that Jensen hadn't even noticed she was carrying and he saw tears in Matt's eyes when JD held up a soft-looking emerald green sweater that he draped over Matt's shoulders.

"Your very first green clothing, I promise to give you much more now that you're my omega."

 

 

  


"They looked so happy," Jensen said, hearing the longing in his own voice.

None of his siblings answered; he was pretty sure they had stopped listening to his wistful dreams after the first month that had passed since Matt's match had been made. Now that three months had passed all he got was soft pats and amused smiles. Finding his alpha was all Jensen could think of, the class load of the Epsilon leaving him much more time to think of what he was meant for.

"I wonder what my alpha will be like," Jensen went on, ignoring the silence. "I wonder what he will expect of me, what he wants me to do."

Brock sat down on the floor next to Jensen's armchair, leaning his head against Jensen's thigh but still not speaking, but Jensen took it as support enough to go on talking.

"What if he doesn't want to spend time with me?" Jensen said, voicing the one big worry he had.

"What?" Sophia said and turned around from her easel and the painting she had been working on. "No, Jensen. You can't think like that."

"Sophia is right," Brock said and got up off the floor, pushing Jensen to the side to fit himself into the armchair next to Jensen. "Your alpha will want you, Jensen, he will have _longed_ for you the same way you long for him. You saw the way JD looked at Matt, you'll have that as well."

Jensen looked down at the where his hands were folded in his lap, pale skin against purple cloth and he tried to imagine himself dressed in the green of an omega. It was a hard thing to picture; the color was something he rarely had seen since society refrained from wearing that color in honor of the omegas and their green eyes. He longed for the day when his alpha would give him his first green clothing, the proof of him having been matched.

 

 

 

  


****

**\- - Interlude: Jared - -**

Jared opened the door that led from the master bedroom to the room he had prepared for his omega, standing in the doorway and looking at the queen-size bed with it's light green comforter and golden pillows. Three years had he spent preparing the room, trying to think of anything his omega could want to be surrounded with. Walking into the room, he stroked his fingers over the widescreen television, the bookshelves just waiting to be filled as well as the comfortable armchair next to the window. Every part of him was longing for a match to be found but month after month passed and the call never came.

"I hope you will be happy here, once you finally are mine," he mumbled into the empty room before leaving, returning to his own rooms to get ready for his workday.

 

 

  


Looking at the clock Jared sighed to himself, forcing himself to return to his computer to go through the numbers for the latest month. For once he was pleased to not work at the actual oil part of the family's empire;, he did love running the chain of hotels much more than he had ever expected to do. But that day his mind didn't want to focus on the columns with numbers in front of him. He knew that three years in the matching program wasn't a long time, but it was for him when getting an omega had been his big dream for thirteen years, when everything he was working for was steps to make his life ready for his future spouse.

He didn't think much of it when the phone rang, ignoring it in favor of finishing off the numbers he had to go through, making sure that everything was correct for the meeting the next day. He was looking into taking over another small chain of hotels and he wanted everything perfect, and someone rude enough to call his work phone that late in the evening deserved to be ignored. When the phone went silent only to start ringing again the next second, he frowned and turned around to disconnect it but his hand froze in mid air as he recognized the number on the display.

Mark Sheppard was calling him, at eight-thirty on a Tuesday.

Only then did Jared realize that his cell phone was still charging on the coffee table, put to silent since he didn't want to be disturbed. Jared almost dropped the phone before he could get it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said, noticing how strained his own voice sounded.

"Jared," Mark said and Jared thought he could hear the other man's amusement over the phone line. "You're not an easy man to get a hold of. I've been calling your cell and your home number. I really didn't think you would still be at work this late."

Jared leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk as he took a deep breath, trying to steady himself some.

"Mark," Jared said, nodding even though he knew Mark couldn't see it. "Do you have... news for me?"

"I do," Mark answered and there was no doubting the smile in his voice. "We've found your match."

The words sparked something warm inside of Jared, silky heat that flowed through him as his brain slowly processed the words and when the words finally penetrated his mind he was off the chair in an instant, happy that no one was around to see him fistpump at the news.

"I got a match?" he said, grinning so wide it almost hurt.

"Yes," Mark said. "I want you to come in tomorrow to get all the information you need. And then you need to get tickets of course."

"Tickets?" Jared asked.

"To fetch your omega," Mark explained. "He's at the Academy in California, I hope that doesn't prove to be a problem to you?"

"Problem?" Jared laughed. "Of course there's no problem. I will fly out with the family jet in the morning if all the papers can be in order by then."

"I think that can be arranged," Mark said. "Congratulations, Jared."

Jared was just about to hang up and go find himself a bottle of champagne to celebrate when he realized he hadn't asked one question he really needed an answer to.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Jensen."

 

 

 

  


  


****

**\- - Eighth Year: Epsilon - -**

The room was quiet and Jensen was half asleep in his usual armchair, Alona tucked under his arm and the TV set to low volume as Sophia and Brock watched some show on the Discovery Network. Every now and then he opened his eyes to look at the widescreen but he wasn't really sure what the program was about, something to do with tornadoes but that was all he managed to figure out. Sometimes the relative silence was broken by Sophia or Brock commenting on something but Jensen preferred to stay huddled up with Alona instead, stroking his fingers through her soft hair.

A knock on the door had them all on alert in an instant, Alona almost elbowing him in her attempts to get out of the armchair as quickly as possible and Jensen couldn't really blame her. They all knew what a late evening visit like that could mean and when Samantha stepped inside he saw Sophia move to turn off the TV.

"Hello, nice to see you all up still," Samantha said. "I know this is a bit late for you all but I have some news to share with you."

Jensen scrambled out of the armchair because there was no longer any doubt in his mind what the visit was about, the look on Samantha's face said it all. Jensen looked at the bag she was holding in one hand, the same one she had held when JD came for Matt and he wondered whose green clothing it would hold that time.

"I take it you all know why I’m here?" Samantha asked, laughing softly when they all nodded eagerly. "Good, let's not drag this out then."

She straightened her back and looked at them where they had moved closer together, hands grasping as they waited for the news that would change one of their lives forever.

"Jensen Ross Ackles, we have found your match."

Jensen barely heard his siblings’ excited murmurs around him; all he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears and the rapid beating of his own heart. He thought it was Sophia who pushed him forward and for a second he missed the physical contact of his siblings but before he could protest he looked at the door where he knew his alpha would appear.

For years he had imagined what it would be like the day he would finally get matched, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met him. A tall man stepped through the door, brown hair falling to curl over the collar of his dark shirt but all Jensen could see was soft eyes that locked with his. He couldn't tell the color; they seemed to change as the man moved and for the briefest second they almost looked green even though Jensen knew that wasn't possible. The man was _huge_ , that part Jensen noticed when he was finally able to pull his gaze from the man's and really look at him. Not even fourteen yet, Jensen knew that he was rather small for his age, but the man was taller than any of the people working at the Academy and Jensen swallowed thickly.

"Jensen," Samantha said softly. "This is Jared Tristan Padalecki, your alpha."

Something with the name set off a small bell in the back of Jensen's mind, but he was too focused on the man in front of him to really think about it and Samantha's words had Jensen taking a hesitant step forward, wondering what the man might think about him but before he got any further, before he dared to open his mouth, the man knelt down and held out his arms to Jensen and that was an invitation Jensen couldn't ignore. With a few quick steps he was in Jared's arms, strong arms wrapping around him and Jensen felt a wave of safety curl around him when the man brushed his lips against Jensen's temple.

"I'm so happy to meet you," Jared said and his voice sent a shiver run down Jensen's spine.

"Alpha," Jensen gasped and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, pushing his fingers into the soft strands of the man's hair. "My alpha."

Holding back just wasn't an option and when Jared stood up Jensen didn't want to let go; luckily he didn't have to because his alpha just let one hand slide down to cup Jensen's ass, lifting him with an ease that had Jensen gasping.

"You're even more gorgeous than I had ever expected, "Jared said, holding Jensen up so that they were face to face. "Your eyes, I have never seen eyes that green before."

Jensen blushed but he couldn't bring himself to look away from Jared, unable to fully grasp that he was matched with the brown-haired man. Jared smiled at him and Jensen lifted his hand to touch the dimples in the man's cheek, smiling back at him when Jared tilted his head to the side to brush a soft kiss over Jensen's fingers.

"I have to put you down," Jared said. "I have something to give you, after all."

Reluctantly Jensen allowed himself to be lowered to the floor, biting back a whimper when Jared broke contact between them in favor of reaching out to take the bag from Samantha's hands.

"I've longed for this day for years," Jared said. "For as long as you have lived, Jensen."

Jensen thought his name sounded perfect coming from Jared's lips, an accent to his speech that made it sound different, made it sound more right than it ever had before. He could feel his siblings’ eyes on him but he didn't turn around to look at them, not yet ready to look away from Jared, almost scared that he would wake up and it would all be a dream. The reality of it all hit him when Jared lifted up a green leather jacket from the bag and Jensen felt his mouth fall open at the sight. He knew that most omegas got a sweater, a scarf or something like that as their first omega clothes; there was no doubt in his mind that the garment in Jared's big hands was much more expensive than anything he had ever heard of an omega getting.

"I promise to cherish you," Jared said with a smile. "To take care of you, to give you the world if that is what you want. Will you share your life with me, Jensen?"

"Yes!" Jensen burst out and the next second he felt heat rise on his cheeks.

Jared didn't seem offended though, he looked incredibly happy as closed the distance between them and helped Jensen pull the jacket on. The leather was soft to the touch, a heavy, grounding weight on his shoulders and it made him smile wide up at his alpha.

"Perfect," Jared said and Jensen didn't know if he meant the way the jacket fit him or something else.

The next second the man leaned forward, tilting Jensen's head up to brush a soft kiss against his lips. Jensen had experienced a lot of things during his time at the Academy, and up till that second he would have said he knew what to expect when Jared touched him but the soft kiss made something wild spark through Jensen's body and before he could think of it he pushed deeper into the kiss. A strong arm came to wrap around his waist, sliding up under the leather jacket and for a brief second Jensen felt a tongue swipe over his lips before Jared pulled away.

"More of that later," Jared promised, sounding slightly breathless. "I think you have people to introduce me to."

That startled Jensen some and he pulled away from Jared to turn around to look at his siblings, the three of them standing close together and watching Jensen with warmth in their eyes. The introduction had never been a part of Matt's meeting with his alpha, but Jensen knew that was because they all knew JD. This was different and for the first time he would get to introduce his family to his alpha, as well as the other way around. The thought made Jensen feel like he was soaring high.

"Jared," Jensen said, testing the man's name on his tongue and liking the way it felt. "These are my brother and my two sisters. Brock, Sophia and Alona."

The three moved forward as one, slender hands coming up to touch both Jensen and Jared and for just a second Jensen wanted to tell them to not touch _his_ alpha, but he managed to push that feeling away when he realized that Jared had taken Jensen's hand in his, keeping them connected throughout the greeting.

"Welcome to the family...sort of..." Brock said with a smile, touching their hands where they were connected.

"I hope I get an alpha as gorgeous as you," Sophia said and Jensen groaned, hiding his face in his hand.

Jared just laughed and pulled Jensen closer, fitting Jensen to his side in a way that spoke of possession and safety in equal amounts.

"Take care of my brother," Alona said softly. "He's been longing for the day he would meet you, don't disappoint him."

"Alona!" Jensen hissed in protest.

"I've been longing for him even longer," Jared said simply, reaching out to touch Alona's cheek. "Don't you worry, I will take care of him. And I hope for all of you to come visit in time, with your alphas of course."

Jensen spun around to look at Jared, unable to really comprehend that Jared so easily invited his siblings to visit him in the future.

"My big brother, Matt, was paired three months ago," Jensen said. "But his alpha still works at the Academy so we get to see him quite often. How... far away do you live?"

Jared flinched slightly at that as he looked from Jensen to his siblings and then back again. He tangled his fingers together with Jensen's before he spoke.

"I live in Texas, so weekly visits might be a bit hard to arrange," Jared said and Jensen felt his belly drop at those words. "But I do have business here quite often, all over the country actually, so I hope we can arrange for you all to meet from time to time."

Jensen stared at his alpha, unable to really understand how he could have been so lucky. A small smile was on his lips when he let his hands stroke down the soft leather of his new jacket; despite being nervous about going with his alpha, he was eager as well. It was all he had longed for during the years at the Academy, his future standing in front of him.

"Jensen," Samantha said. "Do you want to stay here for the night and pack in the morning? It might be a bit late to do it tonight."

"Not too late," Jensen said quickly.

"It wont take him long," Sophia said with a smile. "Jensen has had most of his things packed since Matt's match was made."

Jensen looked up at Jared then, seeing slanted eyes smiling down at him when his alpha heard his sister's words.

"I shouldn't keep you waiting too long then," Jared said. "Gather your things and we can be heading to the airport within the hour."

 

 

  


The car was easily the most luxurious thing Jensen had ever experienced: smooth leather seats and a small bar in the corner. He had always known that alphas had money but having a limousine taking him to the airport was more than he would ever have expected.

"Your cheeks are still wet," Jared said, pulling Jensen closer and wiping the traces of tears from his face.

"I'm sorry," Jensen said quickly. "I'm happy to be here with you, I promise."

Jared looked almost surprised at that, tilting his head to the side as he stroked one hand through Jensen's hair in a soft caress. Outside the window Jensen saw California pass by, palm trees swaying in a light breeze, but he didn't really pay attention to it.

"Why are you sorry?" Jared asked. "You just said goodbye to the only family you've known for years, I _know_ you must be scared. You have nothing to ask forgiveness for."

Jensen found himself lifted up, Jared's strong hands easily holding his weight, and placed firmly on Jared's lap, arms holding him tight. None of them spoke but Jensen allowed himself to relax into the touch, relishing the way his alpha held him close.

The airport they arrived at was a small one, and not the big one that Jensen had expected and he was a bit sad that the dark of the evening prevented him from seeing more as they left the air-conditioned confines of the car. He made a motion to reach for his items but Jared just shook his head and Jensen saw the driver gather his things up, carrying them into the small terminal. It took nothing but a few quick conversations, during which Jared never let go of Jensen's hand, and then they were through, stepping out on the runway to board their plane. Jensen felt his mouth fell open when he saw the sleek, white jet plane that was waiting for them and for the first time he allowed himself to really think of the man at his side, and the way he had been introduced. Together with the text on the side of the plane, what little information he had slotted together and caused Jensen to gasp in surprise.

"Lecki Oils?" he gasped, seeing the logo on the plane. "You're _that_ Jared Padalecki?"

Jared turned to look at him, seemingly surprised that Jensen knew of him and his family.

"I was wondering if you had heard of me," Jared said with a smile. "I guess you have."

"You're..." Jensen started but didn't know what to say next. "You're..."

"What I am," Jared said. "Is your alpha, your match. That's _all_ that matters to me."

Jensen nodded but his head was still swimming with emotions when he tried to understand what was happening because now that Jensen had remembered where he had heard the name Padalecki before he knew that his alpha wasn't only rich, he was powerful and Jensen realized that as Jared's omega his life would be one in the spotlights.

"It's your plane?" Jensen asked weakly.

"My family's," Jared said with a shrug and helped Jensen up the rather steep air steps up to the plane. "But I think I'm the only one really using it. So it's almost mine."

"Oh."

If Jensen had thought the car was something special it was nothing compared to the insides of the plane where the seats were wide as armchairs, pale cream leather that was even softer than that of his own leather jacket. Jared motioned for him to sit down in one of the seats, taking the one next to it himself and Jensen realized what he didn't like with the plane: there was too much of a distance between him and his alpha. He fastened his seatbelt and forced himself to look out the window when the plane started moving, trying to force his breathing to stay calm despite the fact that his nerves felt frayed. Jensen had read about flying, had seen it in movies and he had thought he would be prepared for it but when the plane picked up speed he felt his belly do a violent flip in protest.

"Like I said at the house, we will be travelling quite a bit and most of that will be done in this plane," Jared said casually. "I do love flying."

Jensen pressed himself deeper into the seat, fingers digging hard into the armrests but he was unable to say anything to his alpha, instead he just nodded and hoped that would help. When the plane left the ground and Jensen could see California growing smaller beneath them his fingers dug so hard into the leather that it almost hurt and he thought he would do anything to not have to ever set foot in a plane ever again.

"Maybe some day I can take you out in my private plane," Jared said. "It's this really small plane so would only be the two of us and the sky. That would be something, right?"

It was clear that it meant a lot to Jared so Jensen tried to force out an agreement, not wanting to upset his alpha the first thing he did but it only came out as a small little whimper that had Jared's head snapping to the side, turning to look at Jensen and not out of the window.

"Jensen?" Jared said and when Jensen looked over he could see a frown on his alpha's face.

"Sounds very..." Jensen tried to start but his throat locked around the words when the plane dipped down for just a second. "Oh, my god!"

"Fuck," Jared said and Jensen flinched, wishing he could hide away somehow. "Jensen, have you ever flown before?"

"No," Jensen admitted, gaze locked on his own hands where they were still gripping the armrest too tightly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jared asked.

The answer to that question was easy;Jensen didn't know if wanted to admit to it, but his alpha had asked him a question and Jensen forced himself to answer it honestly.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me for being afraid," he admitted quietly.

Despite the little light that said _fasten seat belt_ still being lit Jared was up and out of his chair in an instant, closing the distance between them and before Jensen could catch up with what was happening his own belt was opened and he was lifted into Jared's arms. When Jared sat back down in his seat it was with Jensen in his lap once more and it felt too good for Jensen to even consider being ashamed of it. Instead he wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and buried his face in his alpha's hair.

"You will never be a disappointment," Jared promised him. "I would have held you every second had I known it was your first time in a plane, I'm so sorry, Jensen. You're doing so well here."

Jensen felt hot breath against his face when Jared pulled back enough to press their foreheads together, breaths shared between them for a second before Jared tilted Jensen's head back and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. All thoughts of worries and being afraid of flying dissipated at the feel of Jared's mouth on his and Jensen couldn't hold back the whimper when Jared's tongue pressed against his lips, requesting access. Jensen parted his lips on a small moan and was rewarded with Jared's tongue sliding into his mouth to tangle with his, a hot slick glide of tongues that had an old familiar heat start to pool low in his belly.

"Alpha," Jensen gasped into the kiss and he dared to lift his hands to tangle in Jared's hair, kissing the man almost desperately. "My alpha."

Jared pulled back then and his big hands came up to cradle Jensen's face, holding him still for a few long moments, their eyes locked and Jensen was stunned by the look of adoration on his alpha's face.

"I always longed for an omega," Jared said quietly. "But I never expected to get one as wonderful as you."

Jensen didn't really think he was as wonderful as Jared made him out to be; he was too small and scrawny for his age, for one, and someone like Jared should been able to get anyone. Yet he was with Jensen, was matched with Jensen and that was something so amazing Jensen couldn't really comprehend it. Jared kissed him again, tilting Jensen's head to the side to gain better access to his mouth and Jensen really thought that he could get used to flying if it meant sitting on Jared's lap with the other man pressing soft kisses to his lips.

 

 

  


Without even opening his eyes Jensen felt warm, comforted and safe in a way he never had before, even before his brain caught up enough for him to realize that he was being carried by his alpha. Blinking tiredly he saw that he was carried up the steps to a big, white house and he felt confused for awhile when he realized how long he must have slept if they had already landed in Texas as well as been driven to Jared's home. Their home.

"Jared," Jensen mumbled drowsily, blinking the sleep away from his eyes.

"Well see there, you're awake just in time to see your new home," Jared said with a smile. "Want me to carry you over the threshold or do you want to walk yourself?"

A part of Jensen really wanted to be carried inside, like he and Jared had already been married but he didn't dare to ask for it and he didn't protest when Jared carefully put him back down on his feet. It felt good, to walk by himself into the rest of his life after all. The two of them walked through the wide front doors, Jensen's hand in Jared's big one and that was a grounding touch that Jensen felt he needed when they stepped inside.

Dark wooden floors stretched out in front of him, a red tint to them that Jensen had never seen before and he almost wanted to push his shoes off to see how the wood would feel beneath his feet. Instead he walked into the house, stepping down from the little platform in front of the door and into a big living room that stretched all the way to the other side of the house. The living room itself was bigger than the entire house he and his siblings had lived in before and for the first time in his life Jensen started to realize that even though the omegas had been treated well at the Academy it was nothing compared to how some people clearly lived.

"Living room," Jared said and stepped up behind Jensen, resting his hands on Jensen's shoulders.”In to the right is the kitchen and next to that the dining room. To the left is the guest bedrooms and baths as well as the movie room."

"Movie room?" Jensen asked a bit puzzled, looking over to a huge widescreen on the wall.

"This is just a TV," Jared said with a little smile. "The movie room is a home cinema; sadly I don't have time to use it as much as I would like. Further down that corridor you will find the stairs to the basement and there you have the pool, the jacuzzi and the home gym."

Jensen's head was spinning with all the information falling from his alpha's lips; he thought the living room alone was much to process, not to mention all the other things Jared talked about.

"You have..." he said weakly but Jared wasn't listening, instead pulling Jensen with him towards a wide staircase in one corner of the big room.

"Upstairs you have the master bedroom, a few more guest rooms and the library. Of course this is also where your room is."

Jensen stumbled on the top step, nearly falling before Jared's strong hands grabbed him and steadied him.

"My room?" Jensen asked a bit breathlessly. "I have my own room?"

"Of course," Jared said with a smile. "I have spent quite some time on it, but if there's something you don't like, don't hesitate to let me know and I will of course have it changed to something that suits you better."

He was still touching Jensen, fingers moving up Jensen's arms and up to stroke through his hair in a gesture that seemed to almost be a trademark of Jared's. If he was touching Jensen he couldn't be too disappointed in him, that was the thought Jensen clung to when he tried to figure out whey his alpha had given him a private room. Why Jensen wasn't good enough to share his alpha's bed.

"Can I see it?" Jensen manged to force out.

"Right now? Sure, it's here," Jared said and led Jensen to a smaller door a few feet away from a big double door that Jensen was pretty sure lead to the master bedroom.

The door opened and Jensen found himself in a room decorated in different hues of green and gold, a big comfortable-looking bed and big widescreen TV that Jensen would have loved to call his own under other circumstances. The bookshelves around one wall were empty and Jensen wondered how long it would take him to fill them; most of the books he used to read had belonged to the Academy and he didn't have many things like that to bring to his new home.

"It's gorgeous," Jensen admitted as he looked around the room.

It wasn't a lie; the room was perfect for any omega and he knew that the color scheme seemed to be almost made for him and him alone.

"I'm happy you like it," Jared said and touched Jensen once more. "Through that door is the bathroom, the second one is to your closet. I think we will work on filling that one up tomorrow. That door in the corner leads to my rooms. I know you slept a lot on the plane, but I think you should try to get some more sleep now and once you wake up again we can see what we need to get you."

Jensen nodded and only then did he realize that his bags had already been carried up, standing lined up next to the bed.

"It's wonderful to finally have you here," Jared said and lifted Jensen's face to place a kiss on his lips.

Despite being upset and sad Jensen's body reacted to the touch like it always had, causing him to push closer to Jared and deepen the kiss without even thinking about it.

"Sweet dreams, my wonderful boy," Jared said with a smile.

"Goodnight, alpha," Jensen said quietly.

He was proud of himself for managing to hold it together until the door closed behind Jared but the second the door clicked shut a small whimper left Jensen and he barely managed to get to the bed before he collapsed down on the soft comforter and cried himself to sleep without even bothering to get undressed.

 

 

  


Jensen woke up in a dark unfamiliar room and he almost screamed before memories flooded back together and the scream morphed into a whimper before it left his lips. His first night in his alpha's house and he was sleeping alone in a cold bed. That was never how he had imagined things would go. He wondered what the chances were for a matching to fail, for him to be sent back to the Academy if things didn't work out between him and Jared, if Jared continued to not want Jensen in his bed.

"Alpha's are supposed to take care of us," Jensen mumbled to himself.

Flicking the light on he looked around the expensively-decorated room and realized that to most people a room like that would mean that he was taken cared already, but he couldn't see it like that. He looked towards the door in the corner and then he pushed off the bed. His shoes made a soft but yet audible thump when he landed on the floor and Jensen carefully pulled them off before he padded on bare feet towards the door. Even if his alpha didn't want him, Jensen craved his alpha. Surely it couldn't hurt to just open the door and look at the man. He hadn't expected Jared to be awake though, turning to face him the second Jensen pushed the door open and the light from his own room shone into Jared's.

"Jensen?" Jared said and lay down the folder he had been reading on the bedside table. "It's still a bit early, couldn't you sleep?"

Jensen stood frozen in spot, not daring to move forward but neither able to insult his alpha by slamming the door shut on him.

"Jensen?" Jared repeated when Jensen didn't say a word. "Have you..."

The man clicked a little remote on the bedside table and suddenly the room was flooded in light and the second Jared turned back to Jensen he fell silent.

"Jen, have you been crying?"

Jensen's brain was stuck between the small nickname falling so easily from Jared's lips and the realization that his eyes must be puffy and red from crying himself to sleep.

"Come here," Jared said and held out one arm towards Jensen.

The omega in Jensen wanted to close the distance between them, to allow himself to be wrapped up in Jared's arms, but instead he stood his ground and forced himself to answer the question he had been to afraid to ask when Jared had shown him the room.

"Why don't you want me in your room, in your bed?"

His words were low but the sound carried across the silent room easily and Jensen could see the man's eyes go wide with surprise.

"Is that what you think?" Jared asked in a shocked tone. "No no, how can you not know? Please Jen, come here."

The second time the request was spoken Jensen didn't have it in him to stay away and quickly he moved across the floor and climbed up on Jared's huge bed.

"I will tell you something,"Jared said. "And I really want you to listen to this."

He pulled Jensen in close and cupped his hands in big hands, making sure that Jensen wasn't able to pull away from him.

"I've longed for you for years," Jared said. "There is no place I'd rather have you than in my bed, in my arms. How can you think I don't want you?"

"You gave me my own room," Jensen said, wishing he could look down.

"Oh Jen," Jared said with a quiet sigh. "I never meant to offend you by that, I just wanted you to have a place to call yours. But if you don't want that, I would like nothing more than for you to sleep here in my bed."

Blinking up at the tall man Jensen dared to shuffle closer, daring to hope that maybe Jared wanted him the same way Jensen wanted him. Jared responded immediately and tugged Jensen close enough for Jensen to practically lay on Jared's chest.

"Ignore that other room, we can turn it into a study or anything you want, from now on you sleep with me," Jared said in a firm tone.

A shiver ran down Jensen's spine at those words and when Jared caught his mouth for a wet slide of tongues Jensen moaned and clung to his alpha, already desperate for more.

"We should sleep, it will be a long day tomorrow," Jared said but he didn't stop kissing Jensen.

Jensen's head was spinning with the feel of Jared's lips on his and even more when Jared's hand slid down to cup his ass, pulling Jensen even closer. Pleasure shot through Jensen's body when he shifted on top of Jared, feeling the hard line of his alpha's cock against his ass. The touch had Jensen's gasping and he managed to push himself up enough to look down at his alpha, eyes wide with both fear and wonder.

"So big," he gasped out.

Jared looked at him, big hands still stroking over Jensen's ass and Jensen couldn't really read the expression on his face.

"Have you ever..." Jared started but the words drifted off into silence.

It took a few seconds for Jensen to realize what his alpha meant and when he did he felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

"No, never," Jensen said shyly. "Well, we practice but I've never... touched anyone like that. I'm saved for my alpha. For you."

Jared's eyes slammed shut, his hips snapped up, cock riding the cleft of Jensen's ass through two layers of clothing.

"Practice how?" Jared asked, his voice rough and filled with _want_ in a way that Mitch's never had been.

Jensen didn't want to talk, he wanted to feel the dizzying heat of Jared's mouth, the slick slide of his tongue that sparked feelings in Jensen that he had never felt before.

"Fingers...toys..." he managed to get out in between low moans. "Knotting dildos..."

He could feel a shiver run through the alpha's body at those words and _finally_ Jared was kissing him again, deep kisses that made Jensen tremble with the need for something he couldn't really put his finger on. Suddenly he found himself pushed away from Jared's body, whining at the loss of contact, of Jared's body heat, but before he could say any more he was stripped out of his still-purple clothing, shirt and soft pants being thrown into a corner before Jared laid him down on the bed.

Soft sheets caressed his naked body where he lay in the middle of the huge bed, watching as his alpha slid out of his own clothes until he was naked in front of Jensen, cock hard and glistening with pre-come. The sight had Jensen's mouth going dry, a mix of want and fear coiling in his belly.

"I had planned to let you get settled in, to not touch you until you were used to me," Jared said and knelt down on the bed. "But I don't think you like that idea."

Jensen shook his head quickly; he didn't want to wait, he wanted Jared. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Jensen let his legs fall apart, inviting his alpha to touch parts of him that only his handler had ever touched. He was grateful for the practice he had gotten, without that he didn't think he would have been able to keep his mind clear enough to appreciate the flex of muscles under Jared's skin when he moved to settle down between Jensen's spread legs.

"My touch feels good to you?" Jared asked, brushing fingers up the inside of Jensen's thigh.

Despite wanting to answer, Jensen was beyond speech and all he could do was moan softly when the gentle touch sent sparks of pleasure through his body.

"I take that as a yes," Jared said, sounding awed. "I've spent so many years trying to learn about omegas but I never... You must be the perfect omega, so responsive, so beautiful."

At those words Jensen felt pure joy well up inside and despite his head swimming he managed to get a few words out.

"Perfect for you."

Jared's smile was brilliant, dimples flashing deep, and then he was reaching out to the bedside table and fumbling inside the drawer. Jensen's insides made a flip when he saw the small bottle of lube in the man's hand and his gaze fell to his alpha's hard cock.,

"No," Jared said when he saw where Jensen was looking. "Tonight I just want to touch you, we will save knotting for another time."

The words were a relief and for a brief second Jensen felt guilty about thinking like that. All thoughts were wiped clean when Jared coated his fingers with clear liquid and brought them down to stroke carefully over Jensen's hole. Being touched there had always been good, a pleasure that soared through him like wildfire, but being touched there by _Jared_ was so much more. Jensen parted his legs further, a silent plea for more that Jared seemed to understand because he started circling slick fingers against puckered skin until Jensen was trembling at each touch.

"So beautiful," Jared said. "One day I will be buried deep in you, locked together with your perfect little hole around my cock."

With that he let one finger slide inside Jensen, sweet pressure against his insides and Jensen couldn't really understand how just one finger could feel so much better than any of Mitch's toys had ever done.

"Jesus," he heard Jared gasp. "The way your body takes it, it's gorgeous."

"More," Jensen manged to get out, rolling his hips in an attempt to get more inside of him.

Jared answered by dripping cold lube straight against the spot where his finger was working its way into Jensen's body, and the next second two fingers were stretching him wide. The added stretch felt delicious, the burn barely there behind the thick layers of pleasure. He heard Jared curse low, heated words spilling from his lips each time he pushed his fingers into Jensen.

"So tight, so perfectly tight," Jared groaned. "You really are perfect for me. My perfect match. My perfect omega."

Gripping his own legs Jensen tried to spread himself even wider, he _needed_ more of Jared exploring him with two slick fingers.

"Could you come from this?" Jared asked but Jensen was in no shape to answer. "Could you come from just my fingers inside you? Maybe if I touch you..."

Jensen sobbed with pleasure when Jared's fingers brushed right over his prostate, his orgasm building faster than it had since he started to get some kind of control of his own body's arousal. He tried to fight it back, wanted to make everything last just that moment longer, but the choice was taken from him when Jared pushed a third finger inside at the same time as he leaned in to press their lips together. The new position had his fingers hitting the sweet spot perfectly and the alpha's cock brushed against his own.

With a scream Jensen came harder than he could ever remember doing apart from the knotting dildo pushing inside of him. His hands clenched the sheets as he rode Jared's fingers, trashing on the bed as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him.

"Jesus Christ," he heard Jared mumble, fingers still working Jensen's body and pulling the orgasm out even longer until Jensen was closing in on _too much_ with each brush of Jared's fingers against his insides. "Came on my fingers alone... Hottest thing I've ever seen."

Slowly coming down from the intense pleasure Jensen realized that Jared was still rock hard, his cock pushing against the cooling come on Jensen's belly. Jensen's arms felt weak, his whole body still shaking from the intense orgasm, but he wanted to make it good for his alpha as well and hesitantly he reached down to gather his own come on his fingers. He had never touched anyone, never been touched himself like that, but he _wanted_ to so he wrapped his fingers around the hard line of Jared's cock. The come made Jensen's hand slide easily over heated skin, the cock too big for Jensen's small hand to reach around and instead he shifted until he could wrap both hands around his alpha's dick, stroking him the best he could.

It seemed he was doing something right because Jared cussed out a few words before his fingers slid free from Jensen's body. He immediately missed the feel of Jared inside of him, but Jensen focused on the way the man's cock felt in his hand. Soft skin stretched tight over a hardness that Jensen knew would one day fill him up.

"Gonna... Fuck, Jensen so good. So damn perfect."

That was all the warning he got before Jared shuddered above him, come spilling thick and hot on Jensen's skin to blend together with the remains of his own release. Jared was kissing Jensen hard, moaning against his lips as his hips bucked into Jensen's grip on his cock.

With a shiver Jared collapsed next to Jensen on the bed, his bare arm brushing Jensen's and in a way that felt even more intimate than the fingers inside his ass had been. The fingering had never been anything but clinical need, another class to get through even though it was an enjoyable one. But with Jared it was so much more, it was pleasure and heat and it was _home_ in a way that scared Jensen with its intensity. He didn't think about it much though because Jared reached down to grab Jensen's shirt from the floor and used that to wipe them clean.

Seeing his Epsilon clothes stained with their combined come Jensen realized one thing he should have had the second Jared had stepped through the door to get him: Jensen was finally Omega, matched and paired just like he had always been meant to. The realization had him turning on his side to fit himself into Jared's arms, pressing a kiss against his alpha's chest.

"Sleep now," Jared said quietly, holding Jensen close.

Feeling drowsy and sated, Jensen fell asleep wrapped tightly in his alpha's arms.

 

 

 

  


****

**\- - Interlude: Jared - -**

When Jared woke up he was slightly confused at the weight on top of him and he blinked a few times before his gaze focused on the boy sleeping mostly on top of him. Jensen's lips were parted, hot puffs of air breathed against Jared's chest and he couldn't help but raise one hand to stroke the pad of his thumb over Jensen's plush lower lip. When he had first gotten on the plane to get his omega it had been all his dreams come true, everything he ever wanted wrapped up in a thirteen year-old body. But stepping through the door to the Epsilon housing to see the green-eyed boy standing in the middle of the room had been so much more.

Watching Jensen sleep, Jared felt something warm and solid settle deep inside him; he wanted nothing more than to give his beautiful boy the world, make everything he had ever dreamed of come true. And yet he had already made Jensen cry. The slight puffiness of his eyes was still there and Jared brushed his fingers against long eyelashes, wishing he could make the evidence of Jensen's sadness go away.

He cursed on the inside at the books and guides that had told him to create a place for his omega, a room that would be the omega's private place. It didn't seem like Jensen wanted private, he just wanted Jared.

Suddenly Jared heard the vibration of his phone and a soft tune starting to play and he tried to untangle himself from Jensen quickly but without making the boy wake up. Sifting through his clothes he managed to find the phone before it picked up volume enough to stir Jensen from his sleep and Jared smiled when he saw Jeff's name on the display. He should have known that his older brother would be the first one to call.

"Hey, Jeff," he said quietly and edged his way towards the door to the balcony, not wanting to disturb the sleeping boy on his bed.

"Whispering? Is he asleep?" Jeff asked.

Jared slid the glass door shut behind him, leaning against the railing but not watching the garden outside, instead he was focused on the small figure spread out on his belly in the middle of Jared's huge bed.

"Yeah," Jared said. "But I can talk now."

"How is he?" Jeff asked.

"Perfect," Jared said, not even needing to think about the answer. "So much more than I ever expected him to be."

He heard Jeff laugh low on the other side and he smiled himself because he was sure of what his brother was thinking because it had been one of his own worries when sitting on the plane travelling towards California.

"That's saying something considering how much you have longed for this and built it up in your mind," Jeff said, sounding more serious than he had before. "I know we all were set on getting omegas, but none as much as you, little brother."

"Yeah," Jared said on a low sigh. "I might have been obsessed but... Jesus, Jeff. This boy..."

"I take it you find him pretty?" Jeff said with amusement.

Jared looked at Jensen who shifted on the bed, curling up on his side with one hand pushed up beneath his cheek and Jared couldn't hold his own smile back at the sight.

"It's more than that," Jared said softly. "I mean, yes, he's probably the prettiest omega I have ever seen. But it's more than that. The way he moves, the way he talks. There's so much passion in him, Jeff. With just a push in the right direction I know he will be amazing."

"That's good," Jeff said and Jared could almost hear him nodding. "When will you bring him home to meet the family?"

 _Home_ to them was still the family estate, and Jared had no doubt that he would be forced there soon enough; he might as well do it when he wanted to.

"Tomorrow?" Jared asked. "If you can gather everyone. I rather do it now or he might... well..."

"Right," Jeff agreed. "Rather take it before the heat."

Jared was about to say something when he saw Jensen shift on the bed only to suddenly open his eyes and sit up on the bed, back ramrod straight as he looked around the room. He didn't turn enough to see the door to the balcony and after the previous night Jared had no doubts that his precious omega would not be happy to wake up alone in an unknown room.

"He woke up, I need to go. Bye Jeff."

Ending the call quickly Jared didn't even feel bad about cutting his chat with Jeff short; he was sure his brother would understand, and if he didn't now, he would if he ever was faced with the lost look on Jensen's face. Quickly Jared pushed the balcony door open and Jensen spun around to face him, sheets tangling around his coltish limbs but all Jared could see was the brilliant smile that lit up Jensen's face at the sight of him.

"Jared," Jensen breathed out on a happy sigh. "I thought you'd..."

"My brother called," Jared said and sat down on the bed. "Wanted to know if I was happy with my omega."

"Are you?" Jensen asked, blush on his cheeks and gaze falling down to his lap.

Jared reached out and fit one big hand under Jensen's chin, lifting his face up to look into deep green eyes.

"I'm more than happy," Jared said with conviction. "I'm so thrilled, ecstatic even, that we were matched."

Jensen smiled again and when Jared stroked the boy's cheek, still slightly rounded with baby fat, his omega made a low happy sound in his throat before he crawled out from under the sheets and placed himself on Jared's lap, arms wrapped tightly around Jared's neck.

"So am I," Jensen breathed against Jared's skin. "I've longed for you so much."

Deep inside he knew that Jensen had really been longing for his alpha, whomever that might have been, but he couldn't deny the swell of emotion that rose inside him at the words because he himself didn't feel like he had been longing for an omega. No, he had been longing for Jensen.

 

 

 

  


****

**\- - Eighth Year: Omega - -**

Jensen looked down at the few ordinary clothes he had, dark blue jeans and a grey button-down, now that his Epsilon clothing wasn't right anymore. He wondered how Jared wanted him to dress, if he wanted him to be dressed in casual clothes or if he wanted Jensen to always be in the green colors meant for omegas alone. Thinking about it he was very sure what he himself wanted because the mere thought of people looking at him and knowing right away that he belonged sent a shiver down his spine.

The house was too big for him to hear Jared where he was moving around in the kitchen and Jensen had to force himself to take his time getting ready and not just run down the wide staircase to be close to his alpha once more. Showering in a shower big enough for ten was a weird feeling, but he had to admit that he loved the multiple shower heads spraying his body with just the perfect water pressure.

Looking at the bottles of shampoo and conditioner lined up on a small shelf Jensen smiled to himself because he knew that if he used those, he would smell like Jared. Even more proof that he belonged to someone. Despite wanting to be close to Jared he took his time in the shower until he felt relaxed enough to dry himself off and carefully pull on the brand new clothes.

Walking through the wide hallways Jensen had a hard time fully understanding that the house was his home and he wondered if he would be able to really feel like himself surrounded by such luxury. The second he stepped through the door to the kitchen he knew that feeling at home would never be a problem, not with Jared turning around and smiling at him. Home was where his alpha was, everything else Jensen could deal with as long as he had Jared.

"Breakfast?" Jensen asked and stepped into the kitchen, taking in the pale wood of the kitchen and the stainless steel appliances.

"More like brunch," Jared said with a grin. "We traveled for the better part of the evening and night, you do realize it's past lunch time, right?"

"Oh," Jensen said a bit surprised. "Brunch, and then?"

"And then we go out shopping for your clothes," Jared said and took a step forward.

Jensen smiled when Jared's big hands landed on his hips, thumbs rising up to stroke up under his shirt, tracing just above the waistline of his jeans.

"What kind of clothes?" Jensen asked, allowing himself to step even closer to Jared, reveling in the fact that he was allowed to touch.

"What do you like to wear?" Jared asked as he pushed Jensen back towards the kitchen bar and then Jensen found himself lifted up on one of the stools.

"We only wore the clothes that showed our status in the Academy," Jensen said.

Jared nodded, putting down a plate with bread and fruit on the counter in front of Jensen. Looking down at the food Jensen was surprised by Jared himself putting it there for him; with the splendor of the house he had almost expected a housekeeper to be there to prepare them food. He jumped slightly when Jared put down a glass and a pitcher of what appeared to be freshly-squeezed orange juice next to the plate of food.

"Do you have staff in the house?" Jensen asked and picked up a piece of pineapple with his bare fingers.

"Not full time," Jared said. "I have cleaning coming twice a week and a housekeeper every two days to prepare food and do laundry."

"I kinda expected more," Jensen said before he could realize what it sounded like and then he blushed deeply. "But I'm happy you don't have more staff."

"You are?" Jared asked in a surprised voice. "For a second there I though you had hoped for a house full of staff."

"I've thought about it," Jensen admitted, nibbling at his pineapple. "Honestly, I never felt comfortable with the idea of manning a big staff. Why would they listen to me? I'm just a boy."

Jared sat down on the stool next to Jensen and reached out to stroke his hand through Jensen's hair before leaning in to softly press their lips together.

"You're not _just_ anything," Jared said. "And what staff I have will listen to you. You're my omega, you will be my spouse, that makes you the master of this house as much as it does me. Now, stop changing the subject. What clothes do you want? I will not force you to dress all green like some omegas do."

"I don't like these," Jensen said and poked at his jeans. "They're too stiff, not comfortable."

Jared laughed and took one of Jensen's hands in his and put it on his own denim-clad leg and Jensen was surprised to feel how soft the faded blue denim felt under his fingers.

"It gets softer with wear," Jared promised. "But I guess we can get you some chinos and other softer fabrics. And T-shirts and button-downs."

Thinking about clothes Jensen knew he wanted good clothes, clothes that would make him fit in by Jared's side but he didn't say that. Instead his mind went back to what Jared had said.

"You don't want me to wear green?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, I want you to wear green," Jared said with determination. "But I will never force you to wear anything or to do anything. It's all up to you."

Jensen considered that for a few long minutes, slowly chewing down more fruit before reaching for the soft, still warm bread.

"I want to wear green, I want people to know I'm omega," he said without looking up at Jared. "I want them to know I'm yours. But maybe not _all_ green."

"Sounds good to me," Jared said and reached for his glass. "You need some nice clothes when we go to visit my family tomorrow, after all."

Everything considered, Jensen really didn't think he could be blamed for dropping his glass of juice, watching orange spread over the marble floor.

"Visiting family?" Jensen croaked out.

Jared looked down at the floor and then up to Jensen, leaning in to kiss Jensen softly.

"Yeah," Jared said. "It's a tradition to bring home the new omegas to meet all of the family."

"Omegas? Your family has several omegas?" Jensen said slightly stunned.

A small smile spread on Jared's lips at and he spun his chair around so that he could lean his back against the counter, clearly not bothered by the mess on the floor. Jensen saw the warmth in his alpha's eyes when he spoke of his family and it made longing simmer deep inside him.

"My mom is omega," Jared said with a big smile, clearly oblivious to the way Jensen's jaw dropped at that. "And my big brothers have omega wives as well."

Jensen thought that explained a lot about his alpha, he knew there weren't all that many omega offspring out there and knowing that he was matched to one made everything from the last day so much better.

 

 

  


The car sped down the highway, landscape rushing by outside and Jensen tried to not think too much of where they were heading. Spending yet another night wrapped tightly in Jared's arms had eased some of his worries but he couldn't help but feeling scared of meeting Jared's entire family. He wondered if he would have been just as scared had Jared not been a Padalecki but the concept was too weird to even consider; he couldn't imagine having another alpha than Jared, after all.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked and reached across the middle console to but a big hand on Jensen's thigh.

"Of course, "Jensen said but he could hear how weak his own voice sounded and he swallowed thickly.

"Once more with a little _less_ conviction," Jared said and Jensen didn't need to look over to know that his alpha was smiling. "I promise, they're not scary. And they're all really excited to meet you after all."

Jensen wasn't sure how that was supposed to calm him down because instead he got worried about not living up to whatever expectations Jared's family might have of him. Being an omega could be scary, but being an omega in a high-status family like Jared's? Jensen really hoped he was ready for it.

"I will be okay," Jensen said, cupping his own small hand over Jared's. "Just... don't leave me alone, please?"

A low laugh filled the car and Jared shifted his hand until it was palm up under Jensen's and he could tangle their fingers together.

"Like I could let go of you," he said and shot Jensen a smile.

The butterflies in Jensen's belly found new life when the car left the highway and Jensen found them driving up to a huge gate, nothing on the other side but low, rolling hills and trees but the gates opened at the click of a button in Jared's car and Jensen knew that they must have entered the ground of the Padalecki mansion.

"Close?" he asked, gripping Jared's hand tighter.

"A few more minutes," Jared answered, making Jensen realize just how big the estate must be. "And don't worry, you look gorgeous, you are wonderful. They will love you."

Jensen nodded weakly when the car passed the last bend and Jensen felt his jaw fall to the ground when he was met by a big house, surrounded by several smaller houses. It was even bigger than Jensen could ever have imagined and Jensen pushed himself deeper into the soft seat of the car, trying to hide himself away.

"It'll be okay," Jared said when he pulled the car to a stop next to a row of cars that looked expensive enough for Jensen to tremble slightly. "You're important to me, that makes you important to them as well. And I promise, they're good people."

With that the man got out of the car but Jensen felt unable to move, frozen in place with his gaze locked on the house that despite looking so very welcoming scared him. He jumped slightly when the passenger door was pulled open and Jared leaned inside to press a kiss to Jensen's hair before carefully guiding Jensen out of the car and up the few steps leading up to the wide front doors. Jensen hadn't expected his alpha to knock but he did, what he didn't do was wait for someone to answer though, instead he pushed the door open and stepped inside, Jensen's hand locked tightly in his grasp.

Just inside the door Jensen was met by a surprisingly big family, four men that clearly must be Jared's brothers if height and hair color was anything to go by and two young women that were identical, in looks as well as clothing.

"Family," Jared and stepped in close to Jensen where he was frozen in spot, staring at the people in front of him. "Jensen, this is my father, Gerard and my mother, Sharon. Mom, Dad, this is Jensen, my omega."

Jensen found himself pushed forward slightly and soon he stood face to face with a brown-haired, slender woman, eyes brightly green even in the dim light.

"Welcome to the family," Gerard said with a smile and reached out to shake Jensen's hand with a firm grasp. "We're happy to have you here."

Sharon smiled to and stepped closer to her husband, whispering some words low to her husband before she wrapped her arms around Jensen and hugged him tightly, something that made Jensen stared in slightly slack-jawed awe at the touch. The hug felt both new and familiar at the same time, it reminded him of his interactions with his siblings at the academy.

"Welcome to our home," she said softly, her green eyes full of warmth. "I'm so happy to finally meet you."

"Finally?" Jensen said with surprise. "We only met two days ago."

"That may be," Sharon said with a smile. "But our son, and therefore we, have waited for you for over thirteen years."

Jensen turned around and looked at Jared, his alpha practically beaming with happiness and pride as he looked between Jared and his parents.

"There are more people I want you to meet, Jensen," Jared said and turned Jensen towards the other people standing in the hallway. "My younger sisters, Megan and Mallory. Don't feel bad if you can't tell them apart; no one can."

"Twins are supposed to look alike," one of the brown-haired girls said, her brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

"That doesn't mean you have to dress alike," Jared said with a low huff. “This is my youngest brother, Lysander. I hope for him to follow in my footsteps and take an omega once he comes of age."

"Wouldn't that be _my_ footsteps?" the tallest of the group said and stepped forward. "I am the oldest one after all, the rest of you just want to be like me."

Jensen looked up at the man, seeing much of his alpha in the man that smiled down at him. He wasn't sure he would remember all the names being thrown at him but he tried the best he could.

"I'm Jeff," the tall man said. "And this is my wife, Cari."

Jensen smiled at the slender woman, looking so very small beside her husband and Jensen realized that he must look just as small standing by Jared's side.

"And this is my second oldest brother, Jeremy and his wife, Alison," Jared went on and Jensen was greeted by another tall, brown-haired man and his pretty wife, all green eyes and her brown hair shifting red when she moved.

"So many omegas," Jensen said, looking around the room. "I knew that the likelihood of getting matched is higher if you're the child of an omega, but I didn't know entire families could get matched."

The one man he hadn't been introduced to laughed and stepped close to shake Jensen's hand.

"Welcome to the family, Jensen," he said, still chuckling. "I'm Lucas, the only mated one without an omega."

Jensen looked slightly surprised at that until he saw the girl standing slightly behind Lucas, blue eyes locked on the man that clearly was her husband.

"And this is my wife, Amanda," Lucas said and the pride in his voice rivaled that of Jared. "The second I saw her I forgot all thoughts about finding an omega."

For some reason those words calmed Jensen more than anything else had since he stepped foot inside of the huge house, it made him realize that people might actually like him because of who he was and not just because he was an omega.

"Do you think you'll remember all these names?" Jared said with a smile.

"Probably not," Jensen admitted with a shy smile. "But it's wonderful to meet all of you, it really is."

"Come," Sharon said and reached out her hand to grab the hand that Jared wasn't holding tight. "Lets all sit down for dinner.

 

 

  


Jensen was half asleep by the time the car came to a stop in front of Jared's - their - home and he blinked sleepily when Jared reached out to nudge him.

"Hey, can you get inside by yourself or do I need to carry you?"

For a moment Jensen almost asked to be carried, just to feel Jared's arms around him but then he managed to clear his head enough to get out of the car on his own accord and up the steps to the front door, Jared's hand a warm weight against the small of his back. Once inside he leaned against the wall while Jared tried to get his jacket off and Jensen had to force himself to not cling to it; he already loved the soft green leather and he really saw it as tangible proof of how he and Jared belonged together.

"Are you still jet-lagged or is this just exhaustion from being social all day?" Jared asked when Jensen felt his eyelids start to droop once more.

"Both," Jensen answered, trying to stifle a yawn. "It's just... so many new things. I have read about everything I should expect as omega, but there's a big difference between reading and actually experiencing."

"I can imagine," Jared said. "You weren't all that social at the Academy, right?"

"We were," Jensen protested. "But only with other omegas and... we have a special way of being social, I think. It's a lot of touching."

"Do you miss it?" Jared asked and guided Jensen towards their bedroom. "Having so many people to touch on a daily basis?"

The question had Jensen stopping in his steps, considering what Jared had just asked but he couldn't really say that he was missing it. He _did_ miss his siblings, but that was another thing and he tried to not think too much of the distance from the people that had been the constant in his life since he arrived at the Academy. He didn't really miss the other omegas touching him, though, or the teachers with their ever-present soothing touches. With Jared's hands so often touching parts of him he didn't really have time to miss others’ touches.

"I don't," he said, slightly surprised himself. "Your touch is so much better than any of theirs ever was. I don't really want other people to touch me that much anymore."

"That's good," Jared said and the next second Jensen found himself swept up into Jared's arms and his alpha carried him the last steps to the bedroom. "I'm not too fond of the idea of other people touching you."

The obvious possessiveness in Jared's voice had Jensen smiling to himself even though he hid it by burying his face in Jared's neck; he enjoyed the proof of Jared wanting him as much as he wanted Jared. When Jared lay him down on the bed Jensen started unbuttoning his own green button-down, preparing himself for sleep but then Jared's hand slid down to caress the bare skin of his belly

"How tired are you?" Jared asked and his hand slid down to press down over Jensen's cock.

The touch was enough to chase away every thought of sleep from Jensen's mind, replacing it with rising pleasure and he reached up to tangle his hands into his alpha's hair, tugging him down for a kiss.

 

 

  


Waking up was gradual process, or it usually was. On the day that marked the end of his first week in Jared's house, in his arms, Jensen was shocked away by the blood in his veins turning to liquid fire. It was the only way he could describe it when his whole body arched up at the soft brush of Jared's bare arm against his. Jensen blinked a few times, trying to clear his mind but then he pulled in a deep breath of air and his lungs were filled with the scent of his alpha.

Jensen couldn't hold back the moan that slid from his lips, a drawn out sound that made Jared stir at his side, an arm sliding out to curl around Jensen's waist to pull him even closer. A shiver ran through him when he felt Jared pressed up against him but then Jared shifted the both of them enough for Jensen to be very aware of the slick feeling of his ass and everything clicked into place in an instant.

"Jared," he whined softly, needed his alpha more than he had ever done before but at the same time he wasn't sure he wanted Jared to see him at his most desperate moment.

The option was taken away from him when Jared blinked open, multi-colored eyes locking with Jensen's and he could see the very second Jared realized something was up.

"Jensen?" Jared asked, sleep still lacing his voice.

His alpha's rough voice sent shivers down Jensen's spine and when Jared pulled him even closer he knew that there was no use fighting against his own feelings. With a little keening sound he wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and pushed his whole body flush with his alpha's, He saw confusion on Jared's face, until Jared pulled in a deep breath of air, his eyes going wide and Jensen knew that his alpha must be smelling the scent of Jensen's heat that was growing stronger and stronger by the second.

"Christ, you smell good," Jared groaned. "Are you... Is this... Fuck, are you in heat?"

Before Jensen could answer Jared's mouth was on his, a heated kiss that did nothing to soothe Jensen's nerves, instead it sent wave after wave of pleasure crashing in over him until he could barely breathe. Jared pulled at the pajama pants Jensen had slipped into the evening before, the first night since he arrived that Jared's fingers hadn't found their way inside him. Jensen blushed when he felt the wet spot on his pants, clear proof just how ready and how needy he really was.

"Not sure I can... " Jared whispered into their kiss. "If we start this, it won’t end until I'm inside of you."

The thought of Jared inside him, filling him up, was enough to have Jensen grip Jared's shoulder tight, trying to get even closer to the big man and his alpha didn't protest in the slightest. Their bodies molded together perfectly, skin sliding against skin until all Jensen could feel was Jared, all he could think of was _more_.

He didn't need to beg, because Jared's lips were already moving down Jensen's jaw line, soft kisses and licks down the sensitive skin of Jensen's neck. A flick of Jared's tongue just below Jensen's ear had him moaning softly and he tried to get his leg around Jared's waist but he didn't manage it because Jared pulled back suddenly, pushing up until he was on his knees beside Jensen on the bed, one hand resting on the curve of Jensen's hip.

"I've longed for this," Jared said, voice heavy with arousal. "But I didn't know anyone could smell as wonderful as you do. Please, I want to taste you."

Jensen was about to push up for another kiss when Jared flipped him over on his belly, one finger brushing over his suddenly exposed hole and Jensen gasped, pushing himself back against that soft touch.

"Jared," he moaned. "What are... Oh... Please..."

That was all he got out before a new sensation washed over him, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Jared leaned in and licked one slow stripe just over Jensen's hole, tongue sliding through the slick and when Jared moaned it sent a vibration through Jensen's body that almost had him coming from that simple touch of Jared's tongue. Big hands landed on the curve of his ass and Jensen shivered when Jared spread him wide, giving himself room to push the slick heat of his tongue inside Jensen. Jensen heard a high-pitched whine fill the room but it took a few seconds for him to comprehend that the sound came from his own lips; Jared's tongue licking the inside of his rim had effectively killed off any traces of higher brain function. Jensen could _feel_ when more of his natural wetness pushed outside, answered by a rumbling moan when Jared sealed his lips over Jensen's hole, sucking the slick right out of him.

One big hand slid round under Jensen's body to brush against the hard length of his cock before sliding down further to cup his sac, stroking over smooth skin and Jensen's fingers dug deep into the bedding as he struggled to not come.

"Don't," Jared mumbled against Jensen's ass. "I want to feel you come now, feel you around my tongue when you come. And then I'm gonna get inside you, fuck you until you come again, squeezing my knot."

With those words Jared returned his focus to Jensen's slick opening, tiny kitten licks over the hole mingled with broad swipes of his tongue until each touch left Jensen shivering with need.

"Jared... god... Please, Jared," he mumbled, unable to get more words out.

He thought he could feel Jared smile against his skin before the perfect heat of his tongue pushed inside Jensen once more, stretching him open and Jensen was unable to hold his orgasm back any longer. A cry left his lips when he felt himself clench around the muscle licking at his insides, sucking the taste out of him. It was pleasure unlike anything he had felt before, and yet he knew it would be nothing compared to what Jared had planned for him. He pushed himself back against Jared, his alpha's hands landing on his hips to hold him still while Jared licked him through the intense orgasm until all Jensen could do was whine when the pleasure because almost too much.

"If you only knew how wonderful you taste," Jared said when his tongue left Jensen's body. "The sweetest taste I've ever had, could lick you for hours. I'll do that one day, just lick orgasm after orgasm from you until you're coming dry."

The words had Jensen whimpering, pushing back against Jared in search of just that but his alpha held him in place with one hand, pushing two fingers of his free hand into Jensen. Jensen's softening cock twitched when he felt the man's fingers brush his prostate and he sobbed into the pillow when he could feel the edge of his heat rise once more.

With a wet sound Jared pulled his fingers free and reached up to slide slick fingers into Jensen's mouth and Jensen's eyes flew wide open when he tasted himself on Jared's fingers. It was a strange mixture of salty and sweet, clear liquid that felt heavy on his tongue and Jensen sucked eagerly.

"See, tastes so good," Jared said with a thick voice.

Jensen moaned around the fingers, licking in between to gather every last trace of himself until all he could feel was the taste of Jared's skin. It wasn't enough though, he craved more and he turned around to beg his alpha to take him but the sight behind him took his breath away. Jared was standing behind him, between his spread legs, cock hard and curving perfectly towards his belly and it had a new surge of _want_ traveling through Jensen's body. Pulling his fingers free from Jensen's lips he moved digits that were shiny with saliva down to stroke the length of his hard cock, gripping tight around the slight bulge at the base that Jensen knew would grow into a knot, locking them together.

"Are you ready?" Jared asked softly, fingers of his other hand stroking soothing circles over Jensen's hip.

Looking at his alpha, Jensen didn't think he could become more ready than he was in that moment, slick leaking from his hole down to wet his thighs and when he looked up he saw the remains of his own wetness on Jared's face.

"Ready," Jensen said with a nod. "So, so ready."

Jared let go of his cock in favor of pulling Jensen back until he could feel the hard length of his alpha pressed up against his ass and he whimpered at the touch, so close to what his entire body was craving. Fingers brushed his hole once more and he burrowed his head down into the pillow, trying to muffle the desperate sounds he couldn't hold back. He thought he could hear the sound of Jared slicking his cock with Jensen's wetness, but before his brain could really register how _hot_ that thought was, he felt a blunt pressure against his hole.

Jensen had always loved the feel of the toy pushing inside him, the burn of the stretch always drowned out by pleasure, but with Jared it was so very different. Where he was used to the unyielding toy, Jared's skin felt very different inside of him. Silken hardness spread him wide when Jared pushed deeper and deeper inside, only stopping when he was all the way inside Jensen.

There was pain, but Jensen hardly noticed it, not with the ecstasy that ran through his veins like fire, all he could think was _finally_ when he felt Jared's balls slap against his skin. Taking a few deep breaths he could feel his body relax around the hard cock inside him, pleasure spreading out from the spot where they were connected and Jensen whimpered. He tried to push back but Jared's hands held him still, forcing him to stay in place while Jared slowly pulled all the way out again.

"No, no," Jensen complained when he felt the cock leave his body. "Please, knot me. Need you to."

"Oh," Jared mumbled behind him. "I will."

The next second his hips snapped forward and he was once more buried inside of Jensen and the quick slide of his cock punched all air from Jensen's lungs. He could feel Jared tremble behind him, like the man was holding back in an attempt to not hurt Jensen but Jensen wanted more, he _needed_ more.

"Do it," he gasped into the pillow. "Please...just..."

Still held in place by Jared's strong hands he was unable to move, but that didn't stop him from flexing his inner muscles around the cock buried inside of him, a smile spreading on his lips when he heard Jared curse low under his breath.

"Gonna be the death of me" he heard Jared mutter. "But fuck, what a way to go."

The next second Jared was moving, pulling out only to slam back inside Jensen with a hard thrust, the head of his cock hitting Jensen's prostate right on. Every possibility of Jensen holding back his moans evaporated and he threw his head back, letting the sounds flow freely from his lips.

He could feel Jared inside him, every ridge of his hard cock brushing his insides and it was so much better than the toy had ever been. Jensen didn't know if it was his own imagination, but Jared's cock felt impossibly warm inside him, like it was being fueled by the heat coursing through his body. Jared's hands were moving over Jensen's body, sliding over his ass and hips, stroking up the curve of his back and he could feel more pleasure shoot through his body with each tender touch.

"Fit me so well," he heard Jared gasp out. "Look so gorgeous like this, spread wide around my cock. Fuck..."

Jensen couldn't even get Jared's name out, all he could do was moan and writhe on Jared's cock, pushing back to meet each hard thrust inside him. His body was on fire, every nerve seeming connected to the place where Jared was fucking into him with hard thrusts, making him slide forward over soft sheets.

"Want you, like this..." Jared said. "Wanna feel more of you."

With that he gripped Jensen's shoulders tightly and pulled him back until he was on his knees, Jared's hands on him the only thing keeping him upright and then Jared pulled him even further back until Jensen was on Jared's lap. His legs were spread wide on each side of Jared's strong thighs and one of Jared's hands wrapped around his waist, holding him in place when the other one came up to bury in his hair. With a low moan he let Jared pull his head to the side, exposing his neck for Jared's hungry mouth.

The brush of lips and tongue against his skin had him whining low in his throat, almost too much for him to take and yet not nearly enough. His body screamed for more, but he was unable to beg for it. Luckily it seemed that Jared knew what he wanted, his hips snapping up hard to bury himself in Jensen's body while his mouth locked over the pulse point on his neck, sucking his mark into Jensen's skin.

"Oooh..." Jensen gasped out. "Oh.. mmmhm..."

He could hear Jared chuckle softly against his skin, heated breath sending new shivers through his body until he thought he would fall apart at any second. Then something changed because the next thrust of Jared's hips he could feel something push against his rim and his hands came up to grip Jared's arms, needing something to hold on to when he felt the first push of Jared's knot against his slick hole. The hard thrusts changed into a grinding motion that pushed the knot against him, constant pressure that had Jared groaning against Jensen's skin.

"So close now," Jared said, desperation pulling his voice low. "Can you take it? Becoming tied to me?"

"Yes, yes, yes... Oh, yes," Jensen chanted as he tried to push himself down further on Jared's cock.

With one snap of hips Jensen felt how Jared's knot pushed inside, spreading him wider than he ever had been before. The fake knot of the toy was nothing compared to the feel of Jared's knot inside him. Jensen felt the pleasure spike high, his vision fraying at the edges until Jared ground his hips up once more, his knot swelling even wider as it tugged against the inside of Jensen's rim.

His second orgasm was building fast and the second he felt Jared's cock twitch inside him, hot come filling him up, Jensen cried out as his body clamped down hard around the knot buried inside him. Jared's teeth bit down hard over the mark he had been sucking into Jensen's skin and the bright flash of pain only seemed to intensify the orgasm that tore through Jensen's body like wildfire.

Just when Jensen thought his orgasm was about to subside Jared's hand slid down to wrap around Jensen's cock, fingers brushing over his balls and Jensen screamed and trembled when a third orgasm hit him hard and unexpected and everything else faded away with the most intense pleasure he had ever felt.

 

 

 

  


 

  
 ******\- - Interlude: Jared - -**

Jared's gaze drifted over to Jensen time and time again no matter how much he tried to focus on the papers in front of him. With the company looking to acquire some more romantically-angled hotels instead of only the business line they had so far, he had a lot of numbers to go through in order to make the right choice. But it was hard to focus when his pretty little omega sat out on the patio, clearly visible from the big window of his home office. Jensen's lips were wrapped around the mouthpiece of his clarinet and the soothing tones reached Jared and he smiled at the serene picture.

It was the longest time they had spent separated since Jensen had gone into heat four days earlier, the boy having spent two hours sitting outside without any sheet music, simply playing from memory. Jared pushed the papers away, wondering if the boy would be too upset with him for disturbing but he didn't need to wonder because Jensen stopped playing and quickly dissembled his clarinet. When Jensen walked away from the patio, disappearing from Jared's sight he tried once more to focus back on the papers in front of him but what little focus he manged to build was shattered when the door opened and Jensen stepped inside. One look at his omega and Jared knew there would be no more working done for him that day, not if the flush of his skin and the wide pupils were anything to go by.

 

"Jared," Jensen said as he closed the door behind him. "I need... The heat..."

Jared had noticed a difference in Jensen over the few days since the heat had started; some of the shyness had faded away and Jensen dared to come to Jared when the heat got too much for him instead of shying away. But he hadn't before seen Jensen like he was in that moment, almost trembling with need as he crossed over the floor and climbed right up on Jared's lap.

"I love to hear you play," Jared said as he curled his fingers over Jensen's hips. "The sounds...you make..."

He ground his hips up against Jensen, feeling the wetness that had already leaked through Jensen's soft pants and when he pulled in a deep breath he could smell the perfect scent of the young omega's heat. If he thought he would have had time he would have spread Jensen over his big desk, pushing his tongue into the wet opening and tasting the slick preparing the boy for his cock but Jensen's slender hands were already sliding down between them, pushing at the button of his jeans.

"Need.." the boy mumbled. "So much. Please Jared."

Jared already knew that he couldn't say no to the boy, not that he ever wanted to,and he lifted the boy up enough to push his own pants down, freeing his already hard cock. Jensen slid off Jared's lap enough to get out of his own clothes, letting both pants and his green T-shirt fall to the floor before he quickly got back up, resting one leg on either side of Jared's in the big office chair.

When Jared put his big hands on the boy's ass, spreading him open, he felt slickness against the tip of his fingers and that was enough to break any remnants of self control he was clinging to. With a deep, guttural moan he pushed Jensen down, burying himself inside the boy with one quick slide.

Slender arms wrapped around his neck when Jensen clung to him desperately, fingers tangling in Jared's hair. Jensen's lips brushed against his skin when the boy hid his face against Jared's neck. Jared was just about to lift the boy up when Jensen pulled back slightly, lust-filled green gaze locking with Jared's as the boy started moving his hips. He felt the flex of Jensen's muscles when the boy pushed himself up, holding still with only the head of Jared's cock holding him open before the boy slid back down with a soft moan, inner walls fluttering around Jared's cock. Jared slid one hand down between them, resting it over Jensen's flat belly and he saw when the boy's eyes flew wide, mouth falling open on a groan.

"Want..." Jensen whined. "Fill me..."

Jared's fingers flexed over lightly freckled skin, and for the the briefest of seconds he let himself imagine the flat belly turning rounded with his child. The thought had his knot starting to swell and he felt Jensen's movement slow down when the boy felt the knot push against his hole, quick movements changing to a slow grind of Jensen's hips as the boy worked himself down on Jared's knot.

The second his knot was locked inside Jensen's body Jared felt it swell up even further with the first spurt of come into his omega's willing body and that pushed Jensen over the edge, the boy writhing and moaning on Jared's lap, clinging to him while they both trembled through their releases. He felt Jensen coming down from his orgasm, the slender body going limp and pliant on his lap and Jared wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tight while his hard cock kept pulsing out more come into the boy. Jared had always loved sex but nothing could compare to the feel of his omega so tightly locked around his knot.

 

  


******\- - Ninth Year: Omega - -**

Jensen stroked nervous fingers down the side of his dark green shirt, making sure the hem lay flat against his black slacks. It was one thing wanting to look good for his alpha but it was time for him to accompany Jared to a work-related dinner and he wanted people to see him at Jared's side and know he belonged.

"Are you sure I shouldn't wear a suit?" he asked and turned around to look at Jared who had just come out of the en-suite bathroom, tying his tie without looking at a mirror.

"Would you feel comfortable in one?” his alpha asked and walked up to stand behind Jensen, hands on Jensen's hips.

"No," Jensen admitted softly.

"Then don't wear one," Jared said simply. "You could go in jeans and a T-shirt and you would still be the best-looking person there."

There was no note of flattery in the words, just a simple statement that had Jensen flushing as he took in the picture of them in the mirror. Jared was towering over him, so much bigger than Jensen's small, fourteen year-old body and Jensen felt a surge of want in his belly at the thought of how easily Jared could manhandle him.

"No time for that now," Jared said, like he had just read Jensen's mind. "When we get home though..."

He leaned in to press a kiss to the top of Jensen's head before dragging Jensen with him towards the door and the car waiting outside.

"How many of the family will be there?" Jensen asked as Jared held the door open for him.

Sometimes it was weird for him, how easily Jared's family had become _his_ family in the months that had passed since they were matched together but he thought maybe that was what happened when you _knew_ you would be together the rest of your lives.

"Jeff and Cari will be there," Jared said. "And probably Megan and Mallory, those two can't pass up on a chance of getting to break a few hearts."

Jensen laughed at that, he wasn't surprised in the least that the twins would appreciate one of the more informal charity dinners. If nothing else it would give them a reason to dress up and sometimes he thought that was all they really wanted, even more than the heart breaking.

The car moved with a low thrum of the engine and Jensen leaned in against his alpha's side in the wide seat of the limousine, wondering for a moment why Jared loved the long white car so much considering they never used the entire space it granted them. Except for that one memorable drive during his last heat.

"I have a surprise for you," Jared said when they came closer to the big country club where the dinner was being held. "My family had all bought tickets before the merger with Hart Oil went through and they had to go take care of that, so we had a few places left at our table"

Jensen looked up at his alpha, not really following where the man was going with his little speech, focusing on that and not how nervous he was to do his first public appearance.

"Sadly some of those I contacted were already booked for the night, but I think we can have all over in a few weeks? I know things have been a bit busy since we met and I'm sad you haven't had a chance to all get together yet."

Hope flared bright at those words and Jensen sat up straighter, turning to look at Jared.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked hesitantly.

"Matt and JD as well as Alona and Ryan are coming," Jared said with a big smile.

Jensen couldn't hold back the happy little squeak that left him before he threw himself at his alpha, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and pressing their lips together in a deep kiss that had his cock hardening in the soft slacks.

"I take it you liked that news?" Jared said with a smile once they came up for air.

The rest of the ride Jensen spent pressed close to Jared and unable to wipe the smile from his face. He hadn't seen his siblings since the move to Texas and more than anything he wanted to meet the man that had been matched with Alona one month earlier. By the time the car pulled to a stop at the club he was too busy being happy and eager to even worry about the photographers lined up outside; he had forgotten all about them until he took Jared's hand and let the alpha help him out of the car.

Several bright flashes had him blinking, trying to get rid of the spots suddenly obstructing his vision and he took a firmer grip on Jared's hand when he saw the dozen reporters and their cameramen lining the walkway. Jared pulled him close, wrapping one arm around his waist with his big hand curving possessively over Jensen's hip. He had expected the dinner to be a public event, but he hadn't really realized that public would mean photographers and he was grateful for Jared holding him close.

"Mr. Padalecki!"

He found himself turned towards a reporter, slightly surprised that Jared actually seemed willing to talk to one of them and he bit down on the urge to wrap both arms around his alpha.

"Jessica," he greeted a beautiful, slender young woman. "Should have known I'd find you here."

"Obviously," the woman smiled. "You know the magazine demands at least a few gossip-worthy pictures when the crème de la crème of Texas socialites gather like this."

"And I'm gossip-worthy?" Jared said with a soft laugh.

"Not really," Jessica said and turned her gaze on Jensen. "But your omega is."

Her smile was so warm and open that Jensen understood why his alpha had chosen that reporter to talk to. Jared smiled down at him as well, tugging him impossibly closer and Jensen couldn't hold back his own fond smile at the touch. Of course that was the moment the camera went off, another flash blinding him for a few seconds. Before he could say anything he saw Jessica wave the cameraman away and he gave her a small, grateful smile.

"Congratulations on getting matched," the reporter said. "It's been a few months now?"

"Five months," Jared said with a nod. "And I couldn't be more happy with the match, Jensen is absolutely amazing."

That had her turning her eyes on Jensen, looking him up and down.

"This is your first time officially accompanying your alpha, is it not?" she asked.

Jensen took a deep breath then, taking comfort in the way he was tucked close against Jared's side and he felt his alpha's hand tighten its grip on his hip.

"Yes," Jensen said quietly. "I wanted to settle in first, getting used to being... _us_."

"Is it what you excepted? Being matched, living with your alpha?" Jessica asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"It's really not," Jensen said with a low chuckle. "At the Academy it was all we worked towards, the very reason for all our studies but it couldn't prepare us for it. Jared is... he's more than I ever knew an alpha could be. This family I'm a part of now, it's all so much more than I ever hoped for."

He saw the reporter's smile grow wider and she looked between them once more, something close to awe visible in her eyes. Jared turned him until they were facing each other and the next second he found himself pulled up into a tender kiss, his alpha's strong arms holding him up.

"I'll leave you two to your evening," Jessica said. "Thank you both for talking to me. I wish you all the best, you really seem to be a perfect match in every aspect."

Jensen's head spun after the kiss and he barely remembered to tell her goodbye, still feeling the taste of Jared on his lips when his alpha put him back down. A happy smile stretched his lips when Jared led him inside and it wasn't until they arrived at their table that Jensen remembered the discussion in the car.

He let out a happy little sound when he saw Matt and Alona at the table, and the next moment he had two sets of arms wrapped tightly around him, his siblings nuzzling against his neck and hair and he smiled when he took in their still-familiar scents.

"Brother, sister," he mumbled into the tight embrace he was wrapped up in.

For the first time since Jared had stepped into the Epsilon housing, Jensen had actually forgotten all about his alpha being there, until he felt a hand on the small of his back, a careful stroke that made him want to push back against it. He looked over his shoulder and saw Jared look at him with a fond smile and looking around he saw JD watch them in just the same way. Alona's alpha looked a bit surprised, but Jensen knew that it probably was because Alona, the latest to get matched, had never gotten to introduce her alpha to her two brothers; the alpha had never seen the closeness that had always been there between him and his pretty sister.

"I'm so happy to see you both," Jensen breathed with a contented sigh.

"I've missed you," Alona said. "Both of you, I love that I will get to introduce Ryan to you."

That had the three omegas slowly step away from each other, Jensen pushing himself back into Jared's arms and he smiled when he saw Matt and JD do the same. The four of them turned to look as Alona stepped close to her alpha, tangling their fingers together,

"Ryan," she said and Jensen could hear the utter adoration in her voice. "You've already met Matt, but this is my brother Jensen and his alpha, Jared."

"It's very nice to meet you both," the man said, blue eyes barely straying from his omega. "And thank you, Jared, for inviting us here. I know it means a lot to Alona."

Jared nodded and lifted one hand to run it through Jensen's hair, a soft touch that made him want to purr with contentment.

"It was important for Jensen as well," Jared said simply. "And for me, I want to know Jensen's siblings."

In one corner of the room Jensen saw Jeff and Cari standing talking to two men in perfectly tailored suites, and over on a small dance floor he saw Megan and Mallory dancing with graceful movements; there was no doubt the four of them had opted to give him a chance to reunite with his siblings undisturbed and the thought had him smiling wide. He was just about to take his seat at the table when a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

When JD carefully nudged Matt towards the table Jensen saw his former teacher's hand stroke over his brother's belly and that small motion made Jensen realize what he had missed before.

"You're expecting," he gasped out.

A blush crept up Matt's cheeks but JD only looked proud, one hand still stroking over the small, but clearly visible, swell of Matt's belly.

"I am,” Matt said with a smile. "I had planned to tell you, both of you, but I really wanted it to be in person. I'm four months along already."

Jensen stepped closer once more and put one small hand over Matt's belly, wondering if it was even possible to already feel movements inside of his brother's body or if that was just his imagination.

"A child," he said, awe lacing each word. "Oh Matt..."

"So beautiful," Alona mumbled, her hands tugging at the boy's clothes until his pale green shirt was stretched tight over the little bump of Matt's belly.

The joy shining in Matt's eyes was breathtaking, and it was matched by the pure pride in JD's when he stepped close to Matt once more, slotting up behind him and reaching around to put both hands over the roundness where his child was growing. Jensen looked at the way the motion made Matt's clothes stretch tight over his belly and now that Jensen knew he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it right away.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked. "Boy or girl?"

Matt shook his head and leaned back, resting his head against his alpha's chest.

"No, I don't want to know, I want it to be a surprise."

"I've waited so long for this," JD said. "I'm prepared to wait a bit longer until I know."

Something clenched around Jensen's heart when he saw the way JD looked at his young omega, the way they touched, because while adoration and friendship always seemed to exist between an alpha and his omega, Jensen knew that what he was seeing between JD and Matt was love. He had known Matt loved JD; the boy had fallen hopelessly in love with the man before they even reached Delta status, but it was the first time he realized how truly JD loved Matt.

"I'm so happy for you," he said, walking over to Matt and resting his forehead against his brother's for a moment. "For both of you."

His finger's brushed over JD's where they were resting so protectively on Matt's body and the man smiled at him, raising one hand to brush it through Jensen's hair.

"Thank you," JD said. "I know a teacher should never have favorites, but Matt and his siblings were always mine. I can say that now that I don't work as a teacher anymore."

"What?" Jensen said, sounding surprised. "You quit?"

"Of course he did," Matt said, looking up to his alpha. "I'm the only omega he should care for now."

"I still work for the Matching Program, but not as a teacher. But I want to work with helping other alphas find their beloved omegas."

Jensen smiled at that and allowed Jared to guide him to the table, the rest of the Padalecki family members joining them as well but he wasn't fully focused on the dinner or any discussions taking place around the table. Instead he thought of that simple word _beloved_ and more than once he caught himself touching the flat expanse of his own belly.

  


The city was dark around them, streets mostly empty as the sleek limousine took them back to their home. Jensen looked out at the dark windows of the buildings they passed but he didn't really see them. Jared sat relaxed beside him, long legs sprawled out over the thick carpeted floor and one arm around Jensen's shoulders. Usually Jensen would have been relaxing against his alpha's side, but instead his whole body was thrumming with a weird kind of energy that he couldn't really place.

"You're fidgeting," Jared mumbled, voice barely rising high enough to be heard above the purr of the engine.

"Sorry," Jensen said, trying to sit still.

"What's up with you?" Jared asked, shifting around and looking down at Jensen.

"I don't know," Jensen said, shifting once more. "I just feel... weird. Hold me?"

"Don't I always?" Jared said with a small laugh, shifting them until he was leaning against the side of the seat with Jensen between his spread legs.

Some of the nervous energy drained away at the feel of his alpha pressed close to him, but Jensen was still unable to fully relax and by the time the car stopped in front of their home he was moving inside the house before Jared had even gotten halfway out the car. He could hear his alpha's laugh behind him through the open door but he couldn't really help it, sitting still just wasn't an option anymore.

"Really, what is the matter?" Jared asked when he caught up with Jensen in the living room and Jensen could feel his alpha's gaze on him while he paced the room.

"Just restless," Jensen muttered. "Maybe it got a bit much meeting Matt and Alona as well as doing the whole official coming out thing, I'll be okay soon."

"Maybe some tea to help you relax?" Jared asked.

Jensen wasn't sure tea would really help, but it probably wouldn't hurt either so he followed Jared into the kitchen and when Jared put the water kettle on he snuggled up close to his alpha, pressing his lips against Jared's pulse point.

"Talk to me," Jared said. "Something's been up with you the entire evening."

At those words Jensen buried his face closer against Jared's skin, breathing in the scent of his alpha and he trembled when the warm smell made the restless energy soar even higher than before.

"It was just... seeing Matt," Jensen mumbled quietly.

"I thought you liked your brother?"

"I love him," Jensen said quickly. "Just seeing him... like _that_. Belly all rounded with JD's child."

"You didn't like it?" Jared asked and Jensen thought he could hear the frown in the man's voice.

"I'm happy for him," Jensen reassured. "But I'm also jealous of him. I wish it was me."

He heard Jared gasp and the man's arms tightened their grip around Jensen's body, pressing him even closer and when Jared's spoke again his voice was low and heated.

"You want that, Jensen?" he said, breath fanning over Jensen's hair. "Want me to fill you up like that? Your pretty little belly all rounded with a child? _My_ child."

The words had Jensen clinging tight to Jared, want and lust like wildfire in his veins and he couldn't hide his small whimper.

"Yes..."

It wasn't until he shifted himself, trying to get a good placement on Jared's lap that he realized what the weird energy was, and why his skin felt hot to the touch.

"Jared," he gasped, pulling back to stare at his alpha with wide eyes. "What... how..."

Jared looked confused until Jensen grasped his alpha's hand and pushed it down until he could feel the big hand against his ass and a hiss left the man when his fingers brushed about the damp spot.

"Are you in _heat_?" Jared groaned."How can you be in heat? You're not supposed to come into heat for another month."

"I don't... I didn't mean to," Jensen said on a low whine and pushed himself away from Jared, almost falling when he realized how wobbly his legs felt.

"Fuck, Jensen," Jared said and got up from where he had been sitting. "Do you think I _mind_ it? You triggered a heat by how much you wanted me to breed you? That's the hottest thing I've ever heard."

A surprised little yelp left him when Jared slammed him up against the wall next to the refrigerator, big hands tugging at his clothes and Jensen heard a clattering sound that he was pretty sure was the torn buttons of his shirt hitting the floor. Even though he had loved the new clothes Jared had bought him he couldn't even care about it at that moment, too busy pushing at Jared's suit to get to the feeling of bare skin under his fingers. He moaned when Jared shrugged out of his suit jacket, letting it fall to the floor where he quickly kicked it away, seemingly not caring about the expensive garment. When his shirt soon followed, falling to the floor with a soft flutter, Jensen leaned forward and pressed his lips against his alpha's chest, following the swell of muscles until he locked his mouth over one already hard nipple.

"God, your mouth," Jared hissed and his fingers clenched hard against Jensen's hips.

The big man's hands finally found Jensen's waistline and tugged the soft slacks down roughly, not bothering to open them and Jensen managed to pull himself from Jared long enough to help push the clothes aside until he was standing naked in front of his alpha.

"Please, fuck me," he pleaded and popped the button of the man's pants. "Need you to take me, make me yours. Please Jared, make me yours."

Jensen found his hands being pushed away and he let out a protesting sound before he saw his alpha push his pants down enough to free his hard cock. The next moment Jensen found himself lifted off the floor before he was slammed against the wall once more, Jared holding him still above his cock.

" _Please_ ," Jensen whined. "Want you to fuck me, fill me up real good.”

He wrapped his legs around Jared's waist, trying to push himself down but the man held him still, locking their eyes together for a too long moment, enough to to make Jensen squirm, trying to get what he so desperately needed.

"You _are_ mine," Jared said firmly. "Of course you are, mine to full up, put my child in you. But I want you to know one thing first."

"What?" Jensen whimpered. "Tell me... C'mon Jared..."

"You're my wonderful omega, the one that will carry my children and I want you to know that you are loved. I love you, Jensen."

It wasn't until the words were out, hanging thick and heavy in the air between them, that Jensen realized how much he needed to hear it said out loud.

"I love you, too," Jensen whispered softly. "Gonna love to have your child growing inside me."

Jared's eyes darkened with lust and the next second Jensen's found himself pushed down hard, Jared's hard length sliding all the way into Jensen and they both moaned out at the intense, raw pleasure that shot through them. Big hands slid back and down, cupping Jensen's ass to hold him wide open while Jared worked his cock in and out. Tilting his head back he offered his neck for his alpha to mark up and soon Jensen felt Jared sucking blood to the surface, tongue and teeth worrying the already blossoming bruise.

"Knew I would fall in love with you," Jared mumbled against his skin and the softness of the words combined with the hard thrust of his alpha into him had Jensen keening. "The first time you fell asleep in my arms I knew it."

Jensen could only moan in response, he could already feel Jared's knot swell, pushing against him where he was slick and ready, and that was enough to render him beyond the capability of speech. Jared's body was hot against his, big hands like fire against his skin and Jensen pushed his hands into Jared's hair, pulling the man down until their lips crashed together in a hard kiss.

"Fill... me..." he panted, forcing the words out.

"Fuck," Jared groaned, breath hot against Jensen's lips. "Gonna... You'll look so amazing, belly all rounded and..."

He didn't get further because the next thrust pushed his knot inside and the words died on a gasp and Jensen cried out at the intense feeling of fullness and hot spurts of come painting his insides. The words and the feel of Jared filling him up so perfectly tipped Jensen over the edge and he came with a scream, body clenching down hard around the cock inside him.

The orgasm left him too out of it to really notice when Jared pushed away from the wall and carefully walked them towards the living room, knot still buried deep inside Jensen. He felt Jared lay down on the wide couch, adjusting Jensen's pliant body on top of him before pulling a blanket over the both of them.

"Sleep now, love," Jared whispered against his ear. "And when you wake up I'll spend the entire day filling you up, do everything in my power to get you pregnant."

Jensen's felt a spasm run through him at those words, and he heard Jared groan when his inner walls fluttered around the knot buried inside him but soon they both drifted off to sleep, Jared's knot keeping the come inside of Jensen.

  


Light was shining bright through the big windows when Jensen blinked his eyes open and found himself curled against Jared's side in their bed. He tried to remember Jared carrying him there during the night but he realized the intense sex the night before had knocked him out completely.

His whole body felt oddly drained, a lethargy weighing his limbs down and he yawned as he felt his alpha's fingers trace circles over his bare back, bringing him fully back to consciousness with slow strokes. Jensen waited for the heat to respond to the touch but the desperate feel of _need_ didn't come and that was enough to make Jensen stir enough to be able to look up at Jared.

"Something's not right," Jensen mumbled quietly.

Jared sat up in an instant, almost making Jensen fall to the ground with the sudden motion.

"What's wrong?" Jared asked quickly. "Did I hurt you last night?"

"No," Jensen said, tangling his fingers with Jared's to reassure the man. "It's just that... my body... I don't feel the way I did yesterday. I should..."

"Jensen, what is it?"

"The heat is gone," Jensen said. "It just started but now it's gone I don't know..."

The words silenced on his lip because that wasn't true, he _did_ know what could stop a heat cycle from completing and both his hands flew down to his belly.

"Are you sure?" Jared said, one big hand coming down to cover Jensen's and it was clear the man had made the same connection that Jensen had.

"Your touch feels good," Jensen said softly. "But it's not fire. The heat is over."

He lifted his gaze to meet Jared's, seeing the same wide-eyed awe he himself felt reflected in his alpha's eyes.

"You're with child," Jared said and Jensen could hear the joy in his alpha's voice. "My beloved omega is carrying my child."

"Our first child," Jensen said, looking down at his flat belly.

Jensen smiled to himself and let Jared pull him closer, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. In that moment he realized that every dream he'd had about his life as an omega had come true. The Omega Academy had really found him the perfect match.

 

  


******\- - Epilogue - -**

"It doesn't make any sense!" Jensen scowled and he barely managed to keep from stomping his foot.

He wasn't surprised that Jared didn't react, his alpha merely looked at him from across the kitchen island before pushed a cup of tea across the counter towards Jensen.

"Well it doesn't," Jensen went on, ignoring the fact that Jared wasn't responsive. "I can have children but I'm not allowed to drive a car? I don't want to be confined to this house!"

Jared looked at him once more and even though Jensen was still scowling at the older man all Jared did was smile at him with fond amusement and patience before he opened the brown paper bag he had brought home and took out two big cinnamon buns, placing one next to Jensen's cup of tea.

"You have a private driver," Jared pointed out. "I can't really see how this makes you _confined_ to this house."

With a small sigh Jensen felt how the building tantrum drained away and he gingerly got up on the high barstool, ignoring the way his alpha's hand rose as if the man wanted to steady Jensen.

"I know", he muttered quietly. "I guess I just have a hard time getting used to things. I just don't know what to do with my days because..."

He fell silent and bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from saying anything more because the last thing he wanted to do was offend his alpha when the man had been nothing but caring, despite the hormonal outbursts that Jensen seemed unable to resist. Jared looked at him and when the silence stretched out between them got up and walked around to stand next to Jensen, turning the chair until they were face to face.

"Because what?" Jared asked, lifting one hand to stroke through Jensen's hair. "Talk to me, Jensen."

"It's just that..." Jensen said and pulled in a deep breath. "We were always taught that an omega would care for his alpha's home, keep finances and things like that. But you don't have servants, you have your food delivered, what am I supposed to do?"

"Anything you want," Jared answered, not even a second’s hesitation.

"I want to be useful to you," Jensen said. "I want to be a part of your life and your family. I don't really want to just sit around."

"Jensen," Jared said and he pulled Jensen closer. "Right now you're seven months pregnant, our child is growing inside of you."

"I know," Jensen said quietly, looking down to the rounded swell of his own belly. "I guess I just miss you when you're not around."

"Once our child is born I want the two of you to accompany me to any trip where I need to be gone more than two nights," Jared said firmly. "I don't like being away from you two as it is.”

His finger's brushed the curve of Jensen's belly in a soft caress and Jensen's omega blood tingled at the soft touch.

"And I thought, "Jared went on. "That once the child is born, maybe you want to go back to studying."

Jensen's couldn't help the big smile that spread on his lips at those words, he really did miss school work and despite all the new things that he had learned since he arrived at his new home, he did miss studying.

"Really?" Jensen said with a big smile. "Study what?"

"That is up to you," Jared said. "I just want you to do it if that's what you really want. You're brilliant, I want you to have everything."

Jensen smiled when Jared's hands moved to cover his belly better, an intimate touch that had Jensen arching into the feel of Jared's hands on his body.

"A car?" Jensen said, biting back the smile

"I'm sure that could happen," Jared said and Jensen sat up straighter in his chair. "Once you're sixteen."

A smile was still on Jensen's lips when Jared pulled him closer, until their chairs were touching and Jensen couldn't hold back, he _needed_ more touch so he slid off his chair and climbed his way onto Jared's lap.

"Alpha," he mumbled and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck.

"You could learn more math," Jared said, big hands nudging at the hem of Jensen's soft tee. "Maybe business law."

The words distracted Jensen from his task of feeling more of Jared against him and he tilted his head to the side, looking at his alpha.

"What?" he asked curiously. "Why?"

"You could be a part of running the company," Jared said with a smile. "You and me, together."

Jensen crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss, licking the words from Jared's lips for a few long minutes until his body was tingling with the pleasure coursing through his veins, thick and heady and Jensen was sure he would never get enough of his alpha. He tried to push closer to Jared, but his belly kept him from getting as close as he wanted to be.

"I want you," Jared growled. "Right here, right now, love the feel of you around me."

Jensen found himself being pushed off Jared's lap, carefully placed down on the floor before Jared got off his tall chair as well, turning the both of them until they were facing the big kitchen table, Jared pressed up close against Jensen's back

"So beautiful, all rounded like this," Jared said as his hands came around the untie the drawstring on Jensen's soft pants. "The things you make me feel."

Pleasure soared through his body when Jared's hands pushed the pants down, letting them pool on the floor and Jensen quickly stepped out of them, spreading his legs when Jared rolled his hips, hard cock riding the cleft of Jensen's ass through the layer of clothing still separating them. Jensen pulled off his own T-shirt as he heard Jared move behind him, the rustling of denim before Jensen felt bare skin against his body.

"Lube," Jensen moaned out. "Please..."

"I got you," Jared said and Jensen could hear the familiar sound of a package of lube ripping open. "You know I like to come prepared."

Jensen laughed softly but the sound was drowned out by a moan when Jared pressed two slick fingers inside him with one quick motion that made him see stars when the fingertips brushed right over that sensitive spot inside. He was pretty sure that Jared always carrying lube was because of the way the hormones had made Jensen's libido skyrocket; his alpha was nothing if not caring.

There was no finesse with the way Jared's fingers worked him open, quick thrusts that had Jensen keening, fingers gripping the table as he arched back into the perfect feel of the fingers inside him. But Jared's fingers weren't enough, his whole body was craving something more.

"I'm ready," he gasped out. "I can take it, want to feel you."

"I know you can," Jared panted, breath damp against Jensen's neck. "But you know I'm not gonna do anything that can hurt you or the baby."

Jensen let out a low when Jared stepped back and he lost the heat of Jared's body pressed against him but the next moment he found himself being pulled backwards as well. He heard the scrape of a chair and the next second he let out surprised yelp when Jared pulled him back down on his lap.

"Want you like this," Jared said and pushed Jensen up enough to be able to align himself and Jensen moaned when he felt the first blunt pleasure against his hole.

Every time Jared pushed inside of him, Jensen was overtaken by the pleasure of his body spreading wide around the hard length and it was even better when one of Jared's hands were on his hip and the other one protectively spread over the swell of Jensen's belly. Jensen leaned back against his alpha's chest, head lolling back against the man's strong shoulder and he let his body go soft and pliant in Jared's arms.

"So good," Jensen moaned when he felt Jared push his hips up, working his cock deep into Jensen's body.

"My beautiful omega," Jared groaned.

"Alpha," Jensen gasped, hand falling down to where Jared's hand was on his belly, the visible proof that he belonged to the man.

Each thrust of Jared's hips had pleasure soaring higher and higher until Jensen was trembling in his alpha's arms, each slide of the man’s cock enough to take his breath away and when he felt the knot start to push against him Jensen was trying to push down against it, needing it inside of him. A dull pain shot through him when the knot pushed inside, spreading him wide, but it was nothing compared to blinding pleasure that made him scream out, body arching as he felt the fullness of Jared's knot at the same time as the man's hand pressed softly against where his belly was rounded over their child.

The first spurt of Jared's come inside him had Jensen coming hard, pleasure soaring higher and higher until everything went white.

  


The room looked different bare, the walls a soft shade of blue where they used to be green and Jensen smiled to himself when he walked over to the only furniture in the room, a big armchair in the corner. Sitting down wasn't the easiest thing, not with his belly big and heavy, a mere two weeks from his due date, but he managed to get comfortable.

He looked down at the clarinet he had brought with him, lifting it to his lips as he slowly started playing through a set of lullabyes that he vaguely remembered from his own first years and the melody brought back a longing he hadn't felt in years.

"The furniture should arrive tomorrow."

Jensen looked up and saw Jared leaning against the door frame, a smile on his lips as he pushed away from the door and walked across the room to kneel beside Jensen.

"I like this room better now," Jensen said, letting the clarinet rest against the rounded curve of his belly.

Jared nodded as he looked around the room, now stripped of everything that had made it an omega room and instead prepared to become a nursery.

"I guess you will spend more time here now," Jared said and leaned in for a soft kiss. "How often have you been here so far? I do understand it though, the whole house is yours, what would you need an omega room for?"

Jensen put the clarinet down on the floor next to the armchair and then he motioned for Jared to help him to his feet.

"I love you," Jensen said and pushed his alpha down on the chair instead, placing himself on the man's lap.

"And I love you," Jared said, wrapping both his arms around Jensen, stroking over the swell of Jensen's belly. "I want to ask you something."

Jensen pushed himself into a more comfortable position on Jared's lap, his arms wrapped around his alpha's neck and he breathed in the scent he had come to know as his alpha's.

"Ask me what?"

"Well, you're already my omega, and you carry my child inside you," Jared said and brushed his fingertips over Jensen's belly. "But I want more. I want you to be my husband as well. Will you marry me?"

Pure joy soared through Jensen's and he smiled wide, pushing himself even closer to his alpha.

"Of course. Yes!" he exclaimed. "It was always what I wanted, what I hoped for."

They kissed softly, Jared's arms wrapped tightly around Jensen and Jensen smiled into the kiss.

"Would you mind if I contacted my parents?" Jensen asked once they finally broke the kiss. "I know I'm allowed to contact them when I'm fifteen. I think they would want to meet their grandchild."

"Of course," Jared said. "I had been meaning to ask you about that, if it was something you wanted. I've heard that some omegas never do."

Jensen nodded and thought back to the family he barely remembered but sometimes still longed for and he did understand why the system worked the way it did; too many omegas had been abused and sold as property by their own families over the years.

"My family was good to me," he said. "And I’ve got your family, I’ve got my siblings... I think I want this as well. Three families, plus the one we're creating. It's all my dreams come true."

"And my dream was to have an omega, to give him everything he ever wanted," Jared said with a smile. "I'll put in calls to find your family."

With a smile Jensen relaxed in Jared's arms, fully content to sit wrapped up in Jared's embrace and he sent a grateful thought to the Academy for making his life perfect.  
 **\- - End - -**

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Right Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477972) by [spiders_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars)




End file.
